Of Monsters and Shinobi
by Dan The Hedgefox
Summary: The war was over, having ended better than anyone could have hoped. Grudges were being set aside, treaties made, the future had never looked so bright for the Shinobi World. Surely the addition of magic, monsters, and technology from an ancient past could only help right?…Right?…*Sigh*So once again the fate of this world will be balanced on the shoulders of one determined child.
1. The Wave

Edited: Wednesday, June 27, 2018

Of Monsters and Shinobi

Chapter 1: The Wave

"Come on you old jerk! You're not gonna win!"

A certain blond knuckle-head had just about lost any patience he had for the Hyuga elder he couldn't remember the name of. The 'old jerk's face twisted in rage, his hands shaking from holding each-other in the activating sign for the Caged-Bird-Seal, but he still didn't channel chakra. For despite his ardent defiance of the ANBU, even a fool would balk at goading the two most powerful ninja in history. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha had come to assist the new head of the Hyuga clan, Hinata Hyuga, in removing the Caged-Bird-Seal from the Branch-clan members.

It would have gone smoothly, as while the Head-clan was loath to give up their caste-system, they bent to the will of the united front the other Clans had presented, along with support from the Legendary Team Seven. And it had been going smoothly until one of the elders took a young civilian Branch-clan member hostage.

"The idiot's right you know." The Uchiha drawled, "Your Clan's already in enough hot water as is."

Hinata glared at the elder, "Are you quite done dishonoring our Clan, yet?" she asked coolly.

The man was open and closing his mouth, vitriol on his tongue held in place by a thread of self-preservation. Finally he seemed to gather himself-

*BWWWOOONNNGGG*

-when a sound unlike any-other rang-out.

In an instant, near everyone in sight flinched or doubled over, disoriented and feeling as if their skin was a size to small. Naruto and Sasuke clutched their heads as their senses were overwhelmed with feelings they couldn't identify, the Nine-tails roaring something about intrusions from within his seal. Several ANBU in hiding fell from the trees and walls they were concealed on.

'My chakra-it's going haywire!' Naruto yelled in his head, rousing the Fox from his rage, he growled, **"I'll sort it out, but be careful, there's something new in here!"**

Naruto felt his chakra _wretch_ then snap back in place, that done he returned his attention outward, saw the elder was still dizzy, and wasted no time. He called up his Sage Mode and charged, knocked the man out, and carried the civilian back out of his reach.

Hinata walked, slowly as not to fall, over to him as he set the boy down, "Naruto, what's going on?!" He shook his head, "I don't know, I didn't sense anything before-"

"Naruto! Seal my eyes!" Sasuke suddenly shouted, still clutching his head.

"Wha-Sasuke what are you talking about?!"

The Uchiha growled at him, "They're evolving rapidly! It's overtaxing my chakra network!" Hinata grabbed his arm, "Naruto-kun, do it! Then I'll get him to the hospital." The blond grimaced, but started rifling through his pouches for his sealing supplies.

He worked quickly, constructing a seal to restrict the flow of energy to Sasuke's eyes on a piece of rice-paper, and applying it to the side of his head. As he was putting his brushes away, an ANBU walked up, notably walked rather than appeared,

"Uzumaki-san, you are needed at the Hokage Tower."

Naruto frowned, looking at Hinata. She nodded, "I'll take care of this." she said, he then smiled, "On my way!" With that he took off.

* * *

"Naruto!"

The blonde skidded to a halt just outside the entrance to the Tower and looked for the source of the shout, when he spotted her he broke into a wide grin.

"Karin!" That grin slid from his face when he got a better look at her, badly staggering and disheveled as she was. Of course she wasn't the only one who seemed unsure of their footing; a lot of people on the street were leaning against walls or walking with someone else's support.

No-one that he could see were injured though so he'd put it from his mind, but it seemed whatever this was, was having a more profound effect on his cousin. He of course rushed over to help her hold herself up,

"Karin, are you alright?!"

She grimaced, "Fine enough, it's fading at least, but I need to talk to the Hokage."

He smiled again, glad that his cousin was alright. "Good! I was headed to see Kakashi-sensei too."

A minute later, after being waved in by the Hokage's secretary, they stood before a haggard looking Copy-nin Kakashi, Sixth Hokage of Konoha. He held up a hand as soon as they walked in so as to allow him to finish the report he was reading. When he was done he started speaking as he put the scroll down, "I'll cut to the chase you two, why wasn't whatever this was sensed coming?" He demanded, his eyes un-narrowed but focused.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "That's the thing; there was no ill-intent so it got past me, like Sakura said could happen."

Kakashi nodded and turned to the red-headed Uzumaki and quirked an eyebrow, she huffed and crossed her arms.

"As big as it was there was no build up, it came out of nowhere. And that's not all." Her cross expression became disconcerted, "It wasn't chakra."

Kakashi's head shot up at that tidbit of knowledge, "What?!" He exclaimed.

Naruto frowned and mumbled, "So that's what the Fox meant…"

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked of the blonde. Said blonde jolted, and looked back at his teacher, "Oh yeah, yeah! Kakashi-sensei, when Kurama fixed my chakra he said 'there's something else in here!'"

Karin cut in, "That sounds right," She fixed Kakashi with a sharp look, "The air is full of a bunch of new energies that I can't interpret, it's in people to. I don't know how but they're filling out what look like pathways, seems like they've always been there, just empty till now."

Kakashi 'hmmm'ed, "We'll likely need your help to look into that, but first, can you tell from what direction it came from?"

She nodded, "That's what I was coming to tell you, it came from behind the Monument."

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

* * *

With the village being on full alert you'd think it'd be hard to get an appointment with the Hokage. And for those outside of the close-knit Team-Seven that was true. But for a serious-faced Sakura, it was as simple as waiting for Kakashi's previous appointment to leave, and then walk in.

"Maaaa, Sakura, come to deliver more work for your poor overworked sensei?" The Hokage wailed childishly when he saw her expression, which soured further at his whining.

"Oh, cram it you old looking pervert."

Kakashi gasped and held his heart, "My cute little student, how could you be so mean?!"

She merely rolled her eyes at his antics then cleared her throat. "I'm here to report a rash of strange injuries the hospital has seen to recently,"

Kakashi snapped to attention and motion for her to sit down, "What kind of injuries?"

She sighed as she settled into the chair, "The wounds themselves vary, but it's the stories attached to them that caught my attention. The injured are all civilians, and they seem to have hurt themselves during The Wave, by doing things they shouldn't be able to."

"Elaborate please Sakura."

"To give some examples, someone jumping clear into their ceiling, putting their hand through a door they were trying to knock on, and one case I had to treat, where an old woman had crushed a cast-iron mug in her hand and got stuck in it. And before you ask, all their chakra networks were rigid from lack of use."

Kakashi 'hmmm'ed and held his chin, "Obviously you've looked for similarities between these people, and found…" he let the thought hang.

"Nothing, most of them live in separate districts from each-other."

The Hokage sighed, "Well that's problematic, first, have Naruto scour the village for people who might be hurt similarly and can't get to help. Keep them for observation for a week, I'll assign some genin to take care of their houses." He pause to stare out the window of his office, at the Hokage Monument, he turned back to the pinkette. "Has Sasuke recovered yet?"

Sakura nodded, continuing. "He can use his eyes again, but can't figure out how to access whatever they gained from the Wave, if they did gain anything that is."

Kakashi tapped his desk three times causing an ANBU to appear by the corner of his desk, "Inform Sasuke-kun that he's part of the investigation team, tell them that they leave in ten minutes."

* * *

Sasuke came out of a shunshin at the meeting place for the away-team three minutes later, startling Rock Lee. His surprise quickly turned to joy though at the sight of the Uchiha, as he started a speech about 'Youth' that Sasuke listened to with one ear, having learned his lesson by now to listen to loud idiots. The Uchiha quickly scanned over the squad he was being sent out with, Neji, Lee, and… Kiba. He sighed internally; the Inuzaka had been belligerent with him in the past about his desertion, although Naruto had apparently 'talked' to him. He'd still rather to not talk to the dog-nin, and from the set of the Inuzaka's shoulders he had something to say, but just as he opened his mouth Akumaru walked over to nudge at the Uchiha's hand. Sasuke sighed but began to pet the massive nin-ken, he flicked his eyes back up to Kiba, the dog-nin was tilting his head to the side with a thoughtful look on his face.

Finally he spoke, "Look Uchiha, I don't like you, but it's not my place to forgive you, I'm not the one you hurt."

He met his eyes challengingly, "Naruto has good instincts, don't you prove him wrong."

Sasuke simply bobbed his head in acknowledgement.

Neji walked over from where he'd been talking with a Jounin from another team, "If you two are done, we're ready to move out."

Their team took the closest most direct route around the mountain, being the team most likely to be able to handle things should they meet whatever caused the Wave, the other teams searching the forests in a grid with smoke signals at the ready. They moved at moderate pace, less concerned with getting there quickly then they were to not miss anything, which is why Sasuke and Neji were on point.

"Hey, hold up," Kiba signaled them to stop, he closed his eyes in concentration and Akumaru with his ears perked up.

"Voices, seven adults, and three kids. There's something weird about the grown-ups and one of the kids, like someone weaving chakra into their voice, one of them really tinny."

Sasuke frowned, "Do the children sound frightened, and have the adults noticed us?"

Kiba opened his eyes, "No to both. Oh! One of the kids has a Konoha accent, and from their footsteps, academy training." He said pointing ahead and east.

They set off as soon he got the last syllable out, with the village on alert all academy students should be at home, meaning even if the child wasn't afraid they'd likely been abducted. They moved quickly but silently through the trees, to a clearing, and what they found there caused Sasuke to wonder if it had been the best idea to head off on a mission without fully understanding the effects of the Wave on his eyes.

Because in the clearing along with two human children, he saw what looked like a fish woman, a small chubby upright walking lizard with glasses, three goat-people, what seemed to be a living calculator, and two _fucking skeletons_!


	2. No-one gets left behind

Edited: Wednesday, June 27, 2018

Of Monsters and Shinobi

Chapter 2: No-one gets left behind

Frisk had to get this right. It didn't matter how many times they had to come here, they would get it right!

"But I can feel every other monster's as well. They all care about each other so much. And... they care about you too, Frisk. I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you."

Frisk barely heard Asriel pouring his heart out for the-gods how many times even-over the effort of keeping their chakra tethered to the souls in the boy's grasp. Even then it was as easy as ever to forgive him. They let him continue on the same way things had always played out, until Asriel spread his arms, ready to break the barrier.

Frisk raced towards him and crashed into him with a hug, nearly knocking him over.

"Wha-what!? Frisk? Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't going to hug you, but-"

"Do you forgive them?" Frisk asked in a trembling voice. Asriel looked confused, "Wha-" "Chara! Do you forgive them?!" Asriel's confused eyes started to tear up, "H-how? Y-yes, of course I do! It wasn't their fault, they were just hurting." Frisk felt something deep in their soul, trembling with shame and sorrow, and they reached out and grabbed hold of it. Frisk shuddered against him as the shade fought against them, they looked at Asriel with eyes full of desperate hope.

"Do it now! Break the barrier now!" The boy looked lost for another second, but then put on a determined face and returned the hug, the two slowly rising from the ground on ethereal wind. Around them the air started to fill with souls, flying this way and that, glowing brighter and brighter. Frisk brought their hands together behind Asriel's back and started to form hand-signs. Upon the last sign being completed the souls whipped up into even more of a frenzy, flying faster. The formerly white monster souls started to glow pink, the human souls orbiting each other with something fleshy growing between them.

"Frisk! What are you doing?!" Asriel cried, feeling something he didn't understand coursing through him. Frisk smiled, it was working! Suddenly there was a flash-

*BWWWOOONNNGGG*

-and the sound of the barrier breaking and that of their spell rang-out at the same time. More flashes of light could be seen around the cavern as the souls of their friends became monsters again. And then Frisk was falling, and-*Oof*- landed on something, no someone, no _two_ someones. Frisk quickly rolled off the two groaning bodies underneath them and stood up. They blinked a few times to clear their eyes and then smiled and whooped at what they saw as they looked around. There where their friends slowly rousing from the ground, but there was also Asriel, and another human child!

"YEEEESSSS! I did it! I did it! I did IIIIIIIT!" They cried, hopping around in joy, they then gasped and rushed to the side of the other children and began trying to rouse them.

"Naaaggghh… what hit me?" Undyne groused as she sat up, then she blinked and snapped to her feet. "Punk! You all right?" she said as she ran over. Frisk barely spared her a wave and went back to shaking the other kids. "Mmmnn…" Asriel was the first to rouse, slowly blinking his eyes open. "Frisk…" then he looked down at the form resting on his chest and froze. After a long few seconds he looked back up at them, tears in his eyes, "Frisk… I can feel again… are-are we dead?" Frisk laughed, bright and clear, "No Asriel, and neither are they, not anymore."

Frisk looked up, having not noticed the other monsters save Asgore and Toriel had gathered around the children. They saw this just in time for the Boss monsters to push through, "My child, are y-*gasp*" Toriel started, then blanched. Asgore just looked on with a thousand yard stare.

"M-mom? D-d-dad?" Asriel said, reaching out his free arm towards them. The other monsters backed off as the king and former queen of the underground tumbled to their knees and crawled to the children. "Asriel. Is that really you?" Asgore said in a far off sounding voice, as Toriel painfully hesitated over taking the boy's hand, "Yes, yes! It's me! It's finally me… look Chara's back to! I don't know how Frisk did it but they're alive, I can feel that thing in their chest thumping!" he said through happy tears as his mother finally pulled his hand into her's. There was a small pulse of light from their joined hands, and the queen crumbled even further in relief as she completed the Check. She turned to Asgore, "It's him, this is real." The Boss monster trembled at her words and turned jerkily to look at Frisk.

"How…? How is it that you come now, when I had long stopped praying? How have you done this, I won't call it a miracle and diminish your work, but please how!?" Frisk blushed at the praise, but just as they opened their mouth- "Hey, punks!" Undyne shouted, "The barrier is gone!" That got the Boss monster's attention to where the others were gathered, then Asgore looked back at Frisk, "Don't tell me, you…" he trailed off, but Frisk was already shaking their head. "No, that was Asriel." Toriel's head whipped around, "What!?" "Mmmmhhhmm…" Whatever else she was going to say though was shelved, as her shout seemed the last straw to Chara's slumber. The child peeled their eyes open, slowly at first, but they flew open once those red eyes processed what they were seeing, "Asriel!" with a shout they clung to the young Boss monster, burying their face in the crook of his neck and wailing, blubbering about "all my fault", "hurt you", and "sorry, so soso sorry, sorry".

With that any questions where put on hold as the Boss monsters swept their children off the floor to be cuddled between them. "Chara, no, Chara, it's ok! It's better now, plea-se do-n't cry or I-I'll…" Asriel tried to calm Chara but ended up weeping himself, Toriel started the four of them rocking back and forth and hummed a tune directly into Chara's mop of brown hair. Asgore, with difficulty, took his eyes away from his family, to the one who'd given it back to him. They had a small and… resigned smile on their face, and oh no that will not _do_. "Toriel?" The matronly Boss monster looked up at him from rubbing Chara's back, "I do believe we missed one." She followed his eyes, and stared like she'd never seen them before, then broke out into a tearful smile. Readjusting their hold on the now calmer Chara and Asriel, they each spread out an arm, beckoning them to join.

At first they just stared, face blank, but then it crumpled, and the child ran into their embrace, crying silent tears of happiness.

* * *

"And that's how _we_ freed you all the first time." Frisk said from Toriel's lap, as the group sat on the cliff just outside the throne room.

"But… I couldn't leave Asriel behind. So I Reset."

The monsters all sat enraptured by the tale coming from the three children, one of them picking up the story when it became too hard for the others, or chiming in when they knew something the others didn't, though that was mostly Frisk. So far they'd explained Chara's plan, during which they and Asriel clung to each other like no tomorrow, how Flowey came to be, to which Alphys had apologized profusely, Frisk's strange ability to turn back time and Chara's shattered soul being stuck to theirs, and now how they learned how to break the barrier. Now they were onto the last leg of the story, having cut out repeats from the times Frisk had Loaded or Reset.

Now Frisk would explain what they had done to bring back Chara and Asriel.

"Before I explain what I did there is something you have to understand about the world that seems to have changed since you were put underground. It's called Chakra. It's a mixture of mental, physical, and spiritual energies. It's in everyone and everything, and humans have learned to use it. Those people who use it are called Ninja." Frisk paused to giggle at Alphys' and Undyne's in-unison squeals, then continued, "As you might have guessed, I'm an orphan." Here the monsters sobered and Toriel pulled an arm around the child, "Because of that, when I turned six I enrolled in the Ninja Academy." Asgore frowned silently, well hearing the implication that there hadn't been much choice for the child.

"After I got out of the Ruins again I spent, what was subjectively several years, but real time a few months at a time, in isolated areas of the underground, training. It turned out my chakra stores came with me when I jumped back in time. I didn't know much about jutsu," Frisk blinked,

"Um, chakra spells, but I knew what each of the hand seals did," Here they broke off to run through them at a slow pace so all present could see them all.

"So I practiced interacting with my soul with my chakra, oh, by this point I'd had it pulled out enough that I could take it out on my own."

They held up a hand and started counting off fingers, "I learned how to move it through solid objects, how to split off pieces of it, how to pull it back together, and how to mix chakra with my determination!" Frisk said, oblivious to the mounting horror of those around them as they went down their list.

"What I actually did is rather simple, though it was really hard. When I fought Asriel again I called out to the souls like normal, but I also reached out with my chakra. First the human souls, then all the monster souls. When our fight was over I waited until Asriel was about to break the barrier, and then I hugged him and saturated his body with my chakra, making like, a picture of who he was. I also had to get him to say he forgave Chara, because they'd been quiet since I Reset, not believing there was a way and not listening to me. When they perked up I grabbed them with my determination and chakra and pieced their soul back together. From there I made Asriel a new soul from chakra, and made Chara a new body from the physical side of chakra and energy from the human souls." They were panting by the time they finished talking, but they were glowing with pride.

"that's not all you did though. is it?" Sans said.

Frisk tilted their head, "How'd you know?" They asked.

Sans folded his arms, "because before today I had one HP."

While the other monsters gaped at the Skeleton, Frisk merely nodded, "That would do it. And I was getting to that."

The child hunched their shoulders a bit, "I know how easily monsters are killed. I… I couldn't just get you out and have you not have a fighting chance in this world."

Their back straightened, their face a mask of determination, "So, I mixed all the monster souls with determination, chakra, and power from the human souls and my own. You guys won't die at the intent to harm now! And-and you'll be able to get even stronger now, and use different magics then what you were born with, and-"

"Frisk."

The child flinched, and slowly turned their head to look at Asgore, who had a kind smile on his face and a child on each knee, "My child, it's alright. You needn't fear punishment for tampering with our souls, though it would be appreciated if you ask next time. You did what you did because you wanted to help, and that is what matters."

Frisk's eyes darted around to the other monsters, and saw only smiling acceptance, causing them to smile softly in turn, "Thanks you guys."

Suddenly Alphys blanched, "Wait, determination!? In all of us!? Even the amalgamates?!" Frisk held their hands up, "And chakra, and chakra! Which has a physical component!" Alphys was still breathing heavily even as Undyne tried to comfort her, but motioned for the child to continue, "I paid special attention to them when I was altering the souls, I pulled their mixed up souls apart, and used physical energy to hold them together. I don't know if it will fix them completely though." Alphys, having just calmed, perked up. She dug through her pockets, and pulled out a small note pad that she rapidly started scribbling on and mumbling to herself.

After as second she looked back up and said, "I-I'll have to run some tests later, but, I think I can finish what you started there." She smiled, "I-I-thank-you Frisk. Thank you for giving me the chance to fix my mistakes."

*Ahem* Asgore cleared his throat to get attention back on him.

"Well, now that we're up to speed, unless there are any other pressing concerns," He paused to look left and right, getting shakes of the head from all present, "I'd say it's time to go down and meet the humans in Frisk's village." With that he scooted Chara and Asriel from his lap and stood up, the other monsters following suit. He turned to Frisk, "Frisk, my child, can you lead us to your village?"

Frisk laughed, "I don't need to, we just have to go 'round the mountain to see it."

Asgore nodded and turned to the trail leading down from the cliff.

"Then let's get moving."

Of course they didn't head out immediately, Asgore and Undyne made rapid fire calls to inform the monsters what had happened and to rally the guard. Meanwhile Toriel and Papyrus went back into the palace to gather provisions for the trip, leaving Alphys, Sans, and Mettaton to watch the children. Soon enough things were squared away, and they were off. Along the way down and around the mountain, Asgore, Undyne and Sans noticed that Frisk not only had greater stamina than the other children but also had a oddly swift and sure footed stride, something borne out by the rough overgrown path as opposed to the paved walkways of the underground.

"It makes sense." Undyne said in an undertone, Asgore raised an eyebrow, "How so?" She motioned for them to pull back from the others, then continued, "Humans have many names for their warriors, ninja being one of them. They're spies and assassins mostly. They prefer stealth." Asgore's frown deepened, his paws clenched at his sides, "So, they were training them to be a killer."

"not quite." They both looked up to see Sans walking backwards ahead of them, "the way the kid talked about this 'chakra', sounded like ninja are the only ones who use it. the meaning of the word must have changed to be general, like 'soldier'." His eye-sockets narrowed a bit, "that doesn't mean they don't have those though, i'll keep an _eye_ out." He emphasized with a wink and turned back around. Then he hesitated for a half a step, looked sharply over his shoulder at them, and flicked his eye lights up to the trees. Asgore and Undyne glanced at each other and nodded. Asgore cleared his throat, "Everyone, it's time to take a break." He said, seemingly for sake of Chara and Asriel, who were staring to lag.

There was a general grumble of agreement as the group settled down on the soft grass, Sans flopping onto his back lamely. At Toriel's prompting Mettaton pulled a checkered blanket out of a compartment on his box form and laid it out, on which the Boss monster set down the basket of food she'd been carrying. She then began pulling from it paper plates and then sandwiches of various fillings. She did this despite the basket being far too small to have held half of what she pulled from it. The monsters and humans gathered onto the blanket just as Toriel pulled out a large thermos and mugs. The conversation was light, as they were all quite hungry from the excitement of the day, and Toriel would suffer no-one to try talking with their mouth full.

Of course soon enough the idyllic scene was disrupted by a large rustling from the other side of the clearing. The Monsters turned to see just as the foliage parted, and Frisk gasped when they saw what emerged,

"Uchiha Saskue-sama!" They said dropping their sandwich to stand up and hastily bow from the waist. The monsters glanced back and forth from the child to this new human. He looked vastly different from Frisk or Chara, with black hair and eyes, pale skin, dressed in a strange, thick vest over dark blue clothing, a sheathed sword at his side and a totally blank face, he cut an imposing figure.

"Child of Konoha," This 'Uchiha' acknowledged, "The tree sways, it's fruits grow heavy. Do they fall?" He asked. While the monsters were thrown off by the apparent nonsense, Frisk responded in kind, "Into waiting hands, with gentle grip."

* * *

Sasuke was briefly both glad and annoyed he'd been forced to relearn the Academy's lessons as part of his community-service. Glad because it meant he knew what code to ask from the Academy student, annoyed because they'd given back the code for 'They are not threatening me, I am here of my own free will.'

Judging by the crown on the larger goat-man's head, however, it wouldn't be that simple.


	3. Hi! What are you?

Of Monsters and Shinobi

Chapter 3: Hi! What are you?

The young man nodded to the child after a moment of silence, then turned his eyes to Asgore, who had stood up and stepped forward, "I would assume you speak for this group, sir…" The Boss monster nodded slightly and smiled, "Indeed, I am King Asgore Dreemurr of the Monster Kingdom."

"And I Queen Toriel."

Asgore startled as the other Boss monster came to stand beside him, he looked at her confusedly, she kept a polite smile and mouthed 'later' to him. The King cleared his throat and turned back to the human, who seemed unmoved by the exchange. "Now, may I have the pleasure of your introduction?" The human bowed, shallower than Frisk had to him, in acknowledgment, "I am Uchiha Sasuke, probationary Jonin of Konoha. May I inquire as to why the King and Queen of an unknown Kingdom are traveling away from any roads with a young ninja in training accompanying you?"

The King chuckled, "Well, currently we're traveling to reach your very village, to petition for a diplomatic meeting to be scheduled between we and your leaders." His smile shrank a bit, "Though as to why we are unknown to you and why we have one of yours with us are related. You see until today our kind has been imprisoned underground, and it was Frisk here that broke the spell that kept us trapped." The human hummed in thought, "I have some questions that must be answered before you may continue on your way." The King raised an eyebrow, "Feel free to ask them, I will answer within reason."

"Firstly, are you aware of any strange surges of energy that have occurred recently?" The King's brow furrowed, "I think I know what you are referring to. Let me guess, mass-disorientation, a feeling of being too large for your skin?" The human nodded, eyes sharp, "Then it is as my Royal Scientist suspected. The Underground was full of compressed magic you see, and when the Barrier broke it was released, and absorbed by the nearest beings with souls suited for it." The human 'hn'ed, "So this was a side effect of breaking this 'spell', but not intentional?" "That is correct." The King said.

"Next then, how did Frisk wind up in your underground kingdom."

"I fell." The young man looked to the child who'd spoken up, "Through a hole in the Hokage Mountain. I bumped my head on the way down and passed out. I think the Barrier somehow slowed my fall, because when I looked up the hole was at least a kilometer up."

"I see." The human swept his eyes over the lot of them before he asked, "And finally, why was it that your kingdom was imprisoned in the first place and by whom."

The King and Queen remained impassive, but it was stoicness of the forced sort.

Asgore began, "Well, you see-"

Toriel interrupted, "Humans," she said harshly. "For fear of things they did not understand."

The human just stared at them a moment, then pinched the bridge of his nose and said,

* * *

"That sounds about right." And it did, it really really fucking did. His clan, Naruto, the Biju, ninja in general. How many times, in his life-time even, had humanity proven to be panicky craven bastards? He of course knew there must have been something to spark that fear, but he was willing to bet nothing could reasonably _justify_ it, nor the actions taken. They'd of course have to give a more detailed recounting when they got to the village.

 _'Whatever. We've found the source of the wave, now we head back and I can dump this in Kakashi's lap.'_ Decision made he opened his eyes and regarded these 'Monsters', "Very well, I and my team will escort you back to the village." He motioned to the trees behind him and second later the other ninja were stood next to him. The monsters and the other human child startled at their sudden appearance, the fish woman going so far as to… materialize a glowing blue spear?

 _'They did say magic.'_ He thought, while Lee sparkled next to him-wait-oh-no, "Yosh-" "Lee, they're on official business, whatever you have to say can wait till they've seen the Hokage." The spandex wearing nin frowned but subsided, Sasuke turned back to the monsters to see them beginning to pack up their picnic, he paused, "Wait." The royalty turned back to him, concerned, "I'm sorry?" He shook his head, "No, no, it's just, if the children need the rest you can finish your lunch. I need to send a message ahead anyways." The monster smiled at him and went to reclaim his sandwich.

Sasuke trotted over to a rock on the opposite side of the clearing and sat atop it, the other ninja fanning out to set up a perimeter without having to be told. He wasted no time in pulling out his message kit. He didn't bother to write out additional assurances that what he was claiming was true, knowing his old teacher wouldn't take this as a prank, he explained about the monsters and their 'Barrier' as the cause of the wave. A few hand signs and a poof of smoke later the missive was off with one of his hawks, he turned back to observe the monsters.

They were talking much more than before he'd interrupted them, he saw the King point to one of the children then an adult monster, clearly telling them who to stay with as their guard. While this went on Sasuke pondered about the other human child, wondering where they came from. Their skin was pale like a Noble clansman, their eyes sharingan red, and they were obviously discomforted by the humans around them, save Frisk. He didn't think they were Fire-Country native, not by their speech. They moved in a way that was very conscious of the monster child, so they knew each-other well. His eyebrow ticked up at when he lip-read the child call the Queen 'Mom'.

 _'So, adopted child then.'_ He mused. This further confused things, especially by the way the King and Queen seemed desperate to keep the children in sight, in a way that spoke of fearing they'd disappear, but he'd have time to pry. And he would, he'd been a ninja too long to let anything go on around him without knowing as much as he was cleared to, and even then sneaking a few confidential details about things that interested him.

* * *

The group of monsters and human children were on the back on the move, the ninjas following in a ring in the trees, and 'Sasuke-sama' leading the way. While they walked Frisk was attempting to fill in the culture divide.

"So, family names come first, add suffixes based on respect and familiarity," Asgore reviewed, Frisk nodded. Undyne scratched her head and mumbled, "I still don't get how the human's general way of addressing each-other changed to be like another language, one apparently no-one uses anymore to boot." Alphys hesitantly spoke up, "A-a-ctually, th-at seems to be the pattern for English, taking words and grammar from other languages." She huffed, "What doesn't make sense is why it's the only one in the known world."

Frisk went to respond but instead shielded their eyes from sudden harsh light as the group finally stepped out of the forest. They blinked a few times and grinned as they saw the monsters staring in awe at what lay ahead of them.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves "Konoha" stood regally under the watchful gaze of the Hokage monument.

And something in Frisk's chest eased at the sight of it, the monsters may be their family, but Konoha is their home.

* * *

Chara was scared.

Chara was so, so scared.

But they were trying to be brave, to stay determined.

They tried to tell themselves the Monsters would be okay, Frisk had made sure of it.

But Chara had been inside Frisk's head, they knew humans had become more powerful and hateful than ever before.

Frisk had faith that the hero 'Uzumaki Naruto' would help protect them.

Chara had faith in Frisk, had even in the depths of their despair over Asriel, but… Chara was fooling themself.

They weren't afraid for the Monsters, at least not from humans.

No… for all that humans did, it was them that ruined their family. Chara was not afraid of themself. They knew what they did wrong was result of a desperate and stupid mistake. They knew they were forgiven. Rather they were deathly afraid of what losing them again would do to their family. They see it plain as day even now, the sorrow their father wears like one of his cloaks, the bitterness that stiffens their mother whenever the king draws close, and the naked pain on their brother's face as he looks between them.

No.

Never again.

They did not fear death any longer, having felt it's embrace through Frisk enough to call it an old friend. They did not fear attack, for though Frisk had never thought to use it in such a way Chara had learned use of chakra in tandem to the soul. But even if they are not killed, Monsters live so much longer than humans, Boss Monsters doubly so, that they would be forced to watch them waste away.

…

There is a ninja in Konoha that knows forbidden techniques, relating to life and death. If they can learn them and improve them they would never have to leave their family's side. They'll need Alphys help if they want to get around using methods that would see them stopped.

And so Chara feared.

And so Chara planned.


	4. Welcome

Of Monsters and Shinobi

Chapter 4: Welcome

Naruto jumped through the Hokage's office open window, "You called Kakashi-sensei?" He asked, Kakashi gestured to the chair in front of his desk without looking up, "We've found the source of the Wave."

Naruto grinned as he sat down, "Awesome! You need me to go knock some heads in?" The Hokage shook his head, "No, it turns out the Wave itself was an accident." He reached into his desk and pulled out a missive, "This is the report I got back from Sasuke." He said, handing it over.

Naruto quickly skimmed over it, his eyes widening with every line. When he was finished he handed it back to Kakashi, grinning, "This is for real!? Monsters and Magic!?" Kakashi nodded and chuckled at his student's enthusiasm, "Indeed, but," his eyes narrowed, "We should not let our guard down. We have no information on these 'Monsters', and their friendly behavior may be an act. Naruto, with Kurama's help you were the only one able to shake off the effects of the Wave, yes?" He paused for Naruto's nod, "As soon as you leave this room find someone to spot you and head to a training-ground. There you and the fox work on getting a handle on the magic in your body. If negotiations with the Monsters go well I should have a tutor for you soon enough, meantime you focus on sensing magic first and foremost."

Naruto jumped from his chair, brimming with excitement, "You got it Kakashi-sensei!" and dashed from the room. Kakashi once again chuckled at his old student's 'Yout'-NO-DAMNIT-GAI-YOU'RE-INFECTIOUS- Erm… energy, even at a useless task. Naruto wasn't an idiot, in-fact had proven himself to be a genius when it came to learning by doing, but there was no way he'd get any useful hold on magic in so short a time.

Rather the importance of this training was so they could tell the Monsters that the one that shook off the effects of the Wave is now working on controlling magic. Hopefully they wouldn't have need of threats, but Kakashi was a shinobi, he liked to play with a full-house up his sleeve, especially where the safety of his Village was concerned. Even if it was unintentional the Monsters still managed to instantly disable the entire Village; though they did less damage that is a greater tactical advantage than even Pein's raw power.

Still, they were in a new world, one where diplomacy wasn't thinly-veiled espionage. He'd give these people a fair shake, hear them out. _'In the meantime,'_ he thought, _'I need to decide how to get them in the village.'_ This was actually a rather large task, given the appearance of their soon to be guests. There was little time to make an announcement about the coming party, so if he let them in the front gates he was risking a panic. On the other hand if he snuck them in, they might find it insulting, and that could sour any relations between them.

After a few more moments of thought Kakashi decided, he have them come through the gates with Sasuke personally escorting them to one of the nicer hotels in the Village. Seeing them escorted through the streets by one of the most famous Ninja ever should keep the panic to a minimum, and seeing where they're going would assuage any doubt that they were supposed to be here. He'll have to inform the Jonin of course, and have them monitor the gossip the Monsters kick up in their wake, get out ahead of any negative sentiment from the increasingly vocal civilian sector. They did not need a repeat of what happened when the full stories behind the Uchiha Massacre and the Fourth War were made public, impassioned speeches from Naruto can only solve so many problems ( _Though that list is alarmingly long_ ).

With a sigh he began drafting orders, and a reply to Sasuke.

"Maa, the things I do to preserve world peace."

* * *

The Uchiha Human was glaring at nothing since his 'summon' came back with another scroll. He'd informed the King and Queen that he would be escorting them through the Village. His face smoothed out when his gaze drifted over one of them, so it was clear that he was upset at the task, not the company.

Sans kept close eye on him all the same.

The Human had no 'Levels Of ViolEnce' to his Soul and no 'EXecution Points'. Yet, there was no mistaking that he had killed before, he simply hadn't enjoyed it, likely regretted it. The marks of it were subtler, harder to tell than the blaring stink of 'L-O-V-E', but Sans was the Royal Judge for a reason.

And it wasn't just his magic eye.

Of course everything but that had slipped, after… what happened to Dad, and finding out he was the only one who could remember him. And finding out the hard way that he can't Fall-Down, hanging on by a single Healing Potential/Hope Point. For a time he tried to content himself with looking after Paps, trying to keep his spirits up for his brothers sake. And then something started screwing with time, only detectable by the barest edge of his senses and the read-outs from a couple machines he didn't really know how to operate.

…

' _heh-heh. here i am being nostalgic for the darkest time of my life, just when the future seems so bright.'_

But now… Sans' skull was _buzzing_ with one of those things that got him his real job, something so few Monsters had in the needed amounts.

Pragmatism.

Despite the 'probationary' part of his introduction, 'Uchiha' seems to be highly placed, likely royalty based on the way he carried himself. Sans would suggest to Asgore later to see if him or his family would be willing to form an alliance. _'the way he responded to toriel's explanation spoke of experience with humanity's intolerance.'_ Sans mused, his ever-present smile twitching up a fraction. They needed allies, even if those allies were also marginalized, especially even.

However, a more pressing concern was Frisk, and what would happen to them when they got to the Village. He had no doubt Frisk wanted to stay with them, but he as well doubted the Human's government would just let the Monsters keep them. He knew from those first months after Dad… after Dad, that Monsters, even with their own kind, were very strict when it came to who is allowed to care for children, and he had little doubt Humans were the same in that at least. Perhaps doubly so with a child on track to being a Ninja, for all they knew Frisk could be a security leak to the Humans. That exchange of code with 'Sasuke' showed that. _'any negotiations that take place will inevitably involve frisk as a bargaining-chip.'_ It makes his bones rattle softly with anger, but it's going to happen.

They'll have to play it carefully; the Royal Family at least is bound to react violently if they try to take Frisk by force. It was a given that Monsters would be coming at this from a position of weakness, even with the boost of Determination the kid gave them most battle ready Monsters only know how to _capture_ Human civilians; these 'Shinobi' are a total unknown. The most they have is their gold ( _Frisk hinted Humans have a fixation for it_ ) and they could just as easily take that.

They'll have to hope they let Frisk stay with them long enough to tell them more about Human life and what they know of the political landscape. It's a lot to ask of a child, but, _'we have no other vector for information we can trust.'_

And all that came before dealing with the stuff that happened since Frisk fell.

They had no idea how the Humans would react to learning they had brought both a Human and Monster back to life, even with extenuating circumstances.

As much as he didn't want to put the kid through anymore bullshit, they needed to get Asriel under a microscope.

Chara needed _all the therapy._ Not just for what had happened to them, but the underlying factors that made their 'plan' look appealing in the first place.

Finally, as much as he would wish otherwise, they have to come to grips with the Resets, and urgently needed to know if Frisk, Chara, Asriel or anyone else could still do them.

That was a lot of stuff to deal with, in so short a time, but, Sans had spent too long without a tomorrow at all to start putting things off till'. So he'll face the future as it comes, and-oh!

' _there it is. determination, pulsing through my bones, stars it's_ heady _! how do humans focus enough to get anything done when you feel like you can take on the world?!'_

* * *

The first hurdle to actually getting inside the Village was an unexpectedly mundane one. After the initial shock the gate guards fell back on professionalism, and asked the group to sign-in. The problem came when the guard they handed the clip-board back to actually locked-up in shock. Sasuke scowled, "What's the problem?" The Chunin jerked, looked at the sheet, back to him and back again, "Uhmm-I've just, just never seen this kind of writing before! Umm-" he looked over to the Monsters, "I'm guessing you guys don't know how to write kanji?" Asgore grinned sheepishly, "N-no, we're actually quite lucky to speak the same way."

The gate guard sighed, "Well, I can't let you guys in just yet then. Um, how 'bout this, you tell me your names and I'll try to put them into our style of writing, okay?" As the guard was saying this, the ninja of the original search party, save Sasuke, had signed in and headed into the Village themselves. Sasuke stared blandly as Rock Lee gave him a thumbs-up before he leaped away to resume his training, he turned his eyes back to the Monster's group as they started introducing themselves to the increasingly harried looking Chunin. Sasuke raised a brow at the metal one's name and felt a bit of pity for the guard, as he was likely to get an earful for there being a bunch of names written phonetically in his hand-writing on the sign-in sheet.

Soon enough the guard ( _Izimo wasn't it?_ ) was satisfied, and the group was on their way into the Village proper. The nearest route to the hotel Kakashi had reserved led right past one of the higher income residential districts. Sasuke didn't hold his breath that they wouldn't face any inconvenience along the way, but equally didn't tense, as he'd clocked several ANBU agents shadowing them. He remained impassive as they walked, civilians on the street parting around them like the tide over a rock, though not out of fear or disgust. He did see tempered fear in some of their faces but most had appraising looks, and from his periphery some looks that could only be described as 'daaawww' faces as they saw the Royal Family and the children, hands linked between the five of them.

"Mama, I want one!" cried a young girl, pointing at Asriel and tugging her mother's dress.

Sasuke internally winced, certain the prince had been offended at being mistaken for a pet, he turned his head-and blinked. The young goat-boy was chuckling as the human children of their party clung to him and stuck their tongues out at the girl, who was laughing right back as her mother scooped the girl up into her arms and smiled apologetically at the King and Queen.

So far so good, was a phrase no Ninja worth their sandals said aloud. The continued lack of problems, however, was making him agitated, as he knew his luck. No-one shouting abuse at them in the street only meant subtler problems are incoming. As the sitting Clan Head of the Uchiha he'd become horrifically familiar with politics, and knew that the Monsters appearance was going to stir-up a shit-storm of complaining and accusing. Not to mention they were his best chance to find out what the Wave did to his eyes, which likely meant offering a favor in turn, something meaningful to show he wasn't taking advantage of them. This would bring scrutiny on the Monsters, as he'd refused help from everyone but his team since he got back and-

' _Wait, review those last thoughts.'_

…

Oh joy, he cares what happens to them doesn't he…

' _For fear of things they did not understand.'_

Damn-it Naruto.


	5. Prep Time

Of Monsters and Shinobi

Chapter 5: Prep Time

Kakashi had a bad feeling when the pager buzzed. It got worse as it coded out that his next appointment had canceled, something the secretary learned by an envelope handed to her by a woman who wished to take the now open spot on his schedule. He sent back to let her in, and the face that came through his office door made his stomach drop through the floor.

Sosuke Hari. Woman of thirty years, dressed in black pants, simple silk shirt, and kept her hair in a severe-looking bun. Head-Woman of the Civilian Council, recently voted into power, shrewd, driven, beautiful, in that way that didn't leave anyone feeling intimidated, and currently looking burning _cold_.

"Hokage-sama, there is a matter that requires an _explanation_." She said, her tone brokering no argument.

Kakashi sighed, "And that would be?"

His obliviousness seemed to deflate some of her anger into exasperation, just as he'd planned.

"There are not one, not two, but fifteen citizens of Konoha currently detained in the hospital. They are told it is for observation, but not one has any injures that could not be healed in minuets by a med-nin." Her eyes narrowed,

"In addition each of them claim to have been hurt in the first place by unexpectedly doing things that only chakra-active people could do, when all of them have rigid chakra coils." She didn't put her hands on her hips, but it was heavily implied.

Kakashi deliberately kept his face neutral internally debated what he should tell her, _'On the one hand, the exact details of the Wave and what caused it are technically military secrets of a preliminary A ranking. And that's putting aside the fact that the truth sounds so fake as to be insulting. On the other hand, we did say we'd be more open with the non-shinobi elements of our government.'_

He groaned theatrically, "You might want to sit down for this Hari-dono, it's a bit of a story."

Sosuke glared a bit, but did so.

"You already know about the event we're calling the Wave, yeah?" He began, waited for her nod, then continued,

"Well, it seems the event was _a_ wave. A wave of an energy separate from chakra, as discovered by probationary-Chunin Uzumaki Kairn. It appears that all humans in the area have absorbed it into their bodies, and are apparently now producing it as well."

The Head-Woman looked suitably unsettled by the news, but quickly put on a stern face, "Alright, I'm assuming this energy is the cause of the hospitalized people's burst of super-human ability. And you've put them up were they can't hurt anyone, and can be _humanely_ studied." She demanded more then asked.

He nodded, "Just so. There's more though."

He pointedly looked down at his desk, where as in other situations this would have been a sign of weakness or deference, here it was a sign of both trust and honesty from a Sharingan wieldier, "The Wave itself was not caused intentionally, nor randomly. It is the result of breaking an ancient barrier seal keeping a sentient race called 'Monsters' under the Hokage-Monument. This allowed a large amount of the energy, that they call 'magic', to flood out." He looked up, expecting disbelief, instead to his relief, finding consideration on Hari's face.

"I'll assume we've made contact with them, then?" She asked.

He nodded again, "Better than that. Uchiha Sasuke just finished escorting their diplomatic party to their hotel."

The Head-Woman's eyes bulged, "An-and you didn't have me told before they got here!?" She yelped.

Kakashi shrugged, "They were already half-way here when Sasuke's team met up with them, this whole thing has been rather sudden for all of us. Besides which, I don't think we'll be able to handle this like regular diplomats, these people have been cut off from the surface for a very long time."

"Do we have any idea how long?" She said arching a brow.

Again he shrugged, "Long enough that an academy student had to explain to them how to use suffixes, according to Sasuke's last report before he headed home."

Hari sighed, "If that's the case then we should provide them some resources on how our world works, perhaps pointers on etiquette? And ask the same from them, so as not to offend."

Kakashi eye-smiled, "Oh, thank you ever-so-much for volunteering Hari-dono!"

* * *

The hotel was a stark reminder that the world Chara had known was dead and gone. It wasn't set up like the more traditional homes in Konoha, with paper screen doors and thin walls, instead all solid dark woods and golden trim. It was the little things, things no-one would look for, because the they hadn't been invented. The halls lit by gas lamps, no fire extinguishers in sight, nor emergency exits. They realized with a start, that they'd never get to finish that show they were watching before they fell, and then felt a hysterical humor that _that_ was the first thing they thought of.

They gulped. Took a deep breath, let it out. A couple more times, they silently thanked Frisk for sharing those meditation techniques, and nearly ruined their progress when they realized that Frisk _can't hear that anymore_. Their rising panic was thankfully curbed by Frisk themself putting a hand on their shoulder,

"Hey Chara, come on, we're all going to Mom and Dad's room to talk." They said, badly hiding their concern with a smile.

Chara sighed, "Yeah yeah, lead the way." They said nonchalantly, an effect ruined by them taking Frisk's hand off their shoulder to hold it in theirs. It was worth losing the cool affect to see Frisk smile genuinely. The Underground's Savior giggled and half-skipped the way to the suite, the other half dragging Chara along.

Chara… couldn't help but be in awe, once again, of Frisk.

Fisk, who'd died at the hands of those they loved most more time than could be remembered.

Frisk, who when faced with leaving a friend behind, tore open their own soul to find a solution.

Frisk who… w-who forgave them.

Chara still doesn't know what their gen-jutsu showed Frisk, only that it was fueled by emotions they had forcibly pulled from Frisk themself. Chara was endlessly thankful they'd left out that it was shock at their own actions that'd made them unresponsive in Frisk's soul. And how every spare moment, Frisk wa-was _apologizing_ , saying they forgive them, _and please_ _ **please just**_ _ **talk to**_ **me-**

"Ah, Chara!"

As usual, Toriel's voice silenced the demons in Chara's head quickly enough for them to rejoin the conversation,

"Yes Mom?" They looked up, finally taking in the room. Asgore was sitting on the king-size bed, Toriel standing a few feet away from him, Papyrus and Undyne were wedged in the bathroom doorway, while Sans and Alphys were… pulling strange instruments from Mettaton?

Toriel followed their gaze, "Um, dears, what are you doing?" She asked.

Sans didn't look up from their fiddling, but raised a hand, over which small bones appeared and began forming words:

'CHECKING

FOR

LISTENING

DEVICES'

The Queen's expression firmed, but she sighed as if exasperated, "Oh, nevermind." She then held a finger to her muzzle and glared at Asgore out the corner of her eye, who shut his mouth with a *click*.

She turned back to the humans in the room in time to see Frisk hugging Chara, before trotting off to heckle Undyne for 'letting a doorway beat her'. Chara watched them go with a longing they knew was visible but didn't care to hide, not here.

*Ahem*

"As I was saying, Chara, I was wondering if while… while you were in Frisk's mind and soul, did you happen to share memories?"

Chara nodded, "Yeah, there were even a few Loads we spent a lot of time, just, talking and sharing sensations." They grinned, "They gave me a lot of hugs."

Toriel made a pleased sound, "Well then, I was hoping you'd be up for helping Frisk explain some human concepts we'll need to know for our meetings with the Human leaders." Her smile fell a bit, "You know, like you did, shortly after we welcomed you home the first time."

'Clans, Mind-Walkers, T&I, Brothels-' went Chara's thoughts, as the evils of the Ninja-world suddenly seemed as giant monoliths, towering over their family.

They thought of Frisk, and the simple fact that the ninja could demand them back and there'd be little the Monsters could do without going to war.

"Of course Mom, sure!"

* * *

Asgore let out a sigh of relief as Alphys gave the all clear and Chara their agreement,

"Well, a good place to start would be laws surrounding children and their care." He said, nodding in Frisk's direction.

Chara hummed, "I'm not sure how much help we'll be on that. The Academy teaches the basics in everything, but focuses on ninja topics." They shrugged,

"The most I can say for sure is that ninja are deputized to remove children from abusive caretakers, and that Gen-nin are _legally_ considered adults, but have the legal protections appropriate for their age until they reach majority."

Asgore cocked his head, something niggling at the back of it, "Golly, how old are these 'gen-nin' usually?"

Frisk chimed in, "Well the graduating age minimum is fifteen now."

Asgore felt Toriel's frown, " _Now_? Did that age limit go down or up from what it was?"

"Up." Frisk said simply.

He turned in sync with the Queen, they locked eyes.

Toriel flexed her magic minutely, at such a level none but one who was intimately familiar with her mana could sense. Momentarily, Asgore was struck by the intimacy of the action, and the implied invitation to reciprocate. This was wasn't a declaration of love, but trust at least.

Trust that he _would_ prove worthy of.

In fractions of a second he decoded the contents of her message,

'We must tread carefully. They obviously don't send these Gen-nin to battle, at least not immediately after graduating.'

He returned the gesture with,

'I would hope so, defending ourselves from hostile humans would be even more difficult if they sent children against us.'

There was a tiny twitch around her eyes as she replied with a more complex pattern,

'Still, this mightn't bode well for other reasons. They may just as well not value Human life from the sounds of this.'

His jaw tensed slightly, finishing the exchange with,

'Indeed, but speculating so gets us nowhere, we need more information.'

To observers who aren't experienced Boss Monsters, their staring contest would have seemed to merely be a conversation of the eyes, as is common to parents and spouses. They turned back to the Human children, Asgore asking,

"Would you tell us more about ninja, the system in general and the role of Gen-nin in particular."


	6. Play Telephone

Of Monsters and Shinobi

Chapter 6: Play Telephone

Asriel was lying under the suite's bed, watching the goings on of the room from under the frame. For a reason he couldn't quite name he found the enclosed space and narrowed view comforting. Turning it over in his head, he realized it was a similar feeling to the sensation of feeling with his roots as Flowey. He felt a stab of guilt, the mere thought of his former-self bringing the sting of tears to his eyes. Asriel shook himself,

' _No, they all forgave me; I don't need to tear myself up over it.'_ He thought half-heartedly.

He forced himself to focus on what was in front of him. He tracked Chara's sneakers as they paced back and forth near the bed, he could hear them talking, something about Clans? He listened to them describing, these families with unique powers,

"Laws apply to them differently, and there are some laws that apply only to them.

The Clan Elders and Heads used to have a lot of power over their members, but the Fifth-Hokage changed a lot of that before she left office. They could control their bank accounts, tell them who they could an' couldn't marry, all kinds of stuff that trod over personal rights."

Sans hummed, and Asriel turned his head to look where the short Skeleton was sitting on the carpet,

"What kind of laws apply only to them, do you think they would ask us to follow similar while in their village?"

Frisk piped up, and at first Asriel was confused why their voice was coming from where Undyne's boots were, but then he saw their sandals thump to the floor behind her and realized that she must have given them a piggy-back-ride,

"Mostly stuff that is meant to protect civilians, and themselves from their bloodline-limits. Aburame keep their bugs to themselves, Yamanaka cannot mind-walk someone without permission from the person in question, family or close friend, things like that."

Mom harrumphed, "Well at least there is some qualification to _intruding on another's mind_. I assume there is a punishment to doing this spuriously?"

Frisk shuffled their feet, "Execution." They said quietly.

"Oh, well, alright then." Mom stammered.

Any further foot-in-mouth was interrupted by a knock on the suite's door.

"OH, A VISITOR! I'LL GET IT!" Papyrus proclaimed as he tromped over to the door.

Out the corner of his eye Asriel saw Sans and Alphys cramming their sensing instruments back into a sputtering Mettaton. Asriel crawled over to poke his head out from under the foot of the bed, to get a better look. The door opened to reveal a Human dressed in blue clothes and a vest similar to the one that 'Sasuke' person wore, and had his hair done up in a pony-tail pointing up. There was also a dark line on his face, a scar Chara said they were called. Papyrus greeted the Human,

"GREETINGS HUMAN, WHAT CAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS DO FOR YOU?"

If the Human was in any way confused or frightened by the appearance of a Skeleton two heads higher than him he showed no sign. If fact he smiled warmly at the younger Skeleton Brother,

"Well, I'd be thankful if you could tell me if the King and Queen of Monsters are in this room, and if I may be allowed in to see them."

Papyrus held his chin,

"WELL I CAN SAY THEY ARE HERE, BUT I'LL HAVE TO ASK IF THEY CAN BE SEEN."

He turned his skull 180-degrees, finally drawing a reaction from the Human, though it was subdued; a small widening of the eyes as he stared at the place Papyrus' face used to be, which was now occupied by the back of his head.

"YOUR MAJESTY-"

Dad chuckled as he interrupted the Skeleton,

"That's quiet alright young Papyrus. You may let the Human in, and he can introduce himself before getting down to whatever business brought him here." He said as he stood up and walked to place himself between the doorway and the rest of the room, something not lost on Asriel as he quickly pulled himself out from under the bed.

The Human nodded before stepping in, holding a stack of books out in front of him he said,

"I am Academy-Sensei, Chunin Umino Iruka. I've been ordered by the Hokage to provide some documentation on the Nations of the surface, their culture, and recent history to the Monster Kingdom's Diplomatic Party."

The so named Iruka finished his proclamation with a bow from the chest up towards Dad.

"Hey! Iruka-sensei!" Frisk's cry got the man to look up from his bow, bewildered,

"Frisk?!"

Dad turned back towards the room, at the same time letting Iruka look past him, to see Frisk waving enthusiastically with both arms,

"Hey! Mister-favorite-teacher! Look, I've got a family of my own now!" They said gesturing around the room.

Asriel looked back at the teacher and-oh! He'd thought the man had been smiling at Papyrus, but seeing him _beam_ at Frisk, Asriel had to assume his face is like that naturally. The man chuckled,

"Ho-ho, I really shouldn't be surprised! When you didn't show up to class today, and then I'm told an Academy student had freed a race of people from an underground-prison, I'm not sure why I didn't connect the dots!"

Frisk crossed their arms, a playful grin on their face,

"I told you there are more important things than school!"

* * *

"Hey, idiot." Sasuke announced himself to the training ground, occupied by Naruto and… Sai. Sasuke glared at the 'replacement', but he only smiled back creepily, which the Uchiha knew was deliberate because the ex-root had learned proper facial-expressions awhile back.

"Uughh-huh?!" Naruto barked in a daze as he came out of meditation. He looked left, then right, he finally bent his neck back to see behind him, blinking at Sasuke from his odd position. Sasuke merely stared at him blankly,

"Kakashi told you about the Monsters, yeah?"

Naruto blinked some more, then,

"Uh, yeah, then he sent me out here to try and get a hold of magic!"

Sasuke pondered that for a moment, then huffed a sigh,

"He probably doesn't expect you to get it, just wants to be able to say he has someone working on it, the lazy bastard."

Naruto grunted and finally turned around fully,

"Yeah, maybe, but I'm still close to getting it, ya'know!"

Sasuke raised a brow at that,

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!" The blonde replied,

"It was actually pretty easy! Well the finding it part was, I just can't figure out how to make it move!"

The Uchiha hummed,

"Have you tried to use chakra on it?"

Naruto shook his head,

"I don't have the fine control to do anything that won't screw something up. It seems like the magic is entrenched into every part of me, including Kurama, so I can't just brute-force it."

Sasuke's eyes bulged,

"My gods, it almost sounded like you have a brain for a second there!"

Sai snorted, while Naruto glared,

"Yeah yeah bastard, yuk it up. Yuk it up right until I figure magic out and shove it up your ass!"

"Oh, is it date-night already?" said Sai.

The Uchiha and Uzumaki froze, slowly turned their heads to face the ink-nin, faces painfully blank, and stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And-Sai was gone, he was gone. Slowly the two nin looked back to each other, and grinned. Sasuke frowned, shook his head,

"Later, I actually had a point in being here. I need your help."

Naruto smiled,

"Heh, coming to me for advice? You've come a long way from calling me useless, eh?"

Sasuke let a small sliver of a smile show on his face,

"Hm, I suppose."

He shrugged,

"Anyways, it's about the Monsters. You've always been good at forming alliances-"

"Making friends." The blonde cut in, Sasuke continuing without pause,

"-I was hopping you'd help me form one with them."

Naruto scrunched up his face, considering,

"Why do you want one with them? Is it because of your eyes?"

Sasuke shifted a bit, placing his weight on the balls of his feet,

"Something their Queen said stuck out to me,"

His eyes hazed over, which Naruto well knew by now meant he was thinking of his family,

"When I asked who had sealed them away, she said 'Humans, for fear of things they did not understand.'"

His eyes cleared a little as he pointedly looked at the blonde's stomach. Naruto's eyes became determined,

"What kind of help do you need Sasuke?"

Sasuke felt a pleased grin tug at his lips, but kept his face impassive,

"For me to have any relationship with the Monsters they need to have a positive one with the Village. So long as they don't make any unreasonable demands I want you to speak in their favor at the coming meetings."

Naruto nodded, "Right," he sighed, "Hey man, I don't think I'm gonna get much farther with magic on my own, what'd ya say to a spar?"

"I suppose I can spare some time to kick your ass, idiot."


	7. Paper-cuts

Of Monsters and Shinobi

Chapter 7: Paper-cuts

Toriel felt a weight lift off her shoulders once she'd processed that the Ninja-teacher hadn't protested Frisk calling their group 'family'. She would have wanted to still be wary, he might've just been placating them, but… His Soul had glowed, _resonated_ , and suddenly there wasn't a doubt in her mind that this Human felt joy down to his core that Frisk had found a family. Still she didn't let her guard down completely, this was one man, and she'd never known Human leaders to be swayed by single accounts.

Still, he could be an ally, and since he'd shown approval at the Monsters taking in Frisk he could help cement it,

"Umino-san." She called, remembering Frisk's brief overview of etiquette,

"Thank you in advance for your help. I'm to assume you'll be staying a while to explain the material, as we don't know how to read or write your language?"

The man nodded to her as he set the books he'd brought with him on the floor near the bed,

"Hai, Toriel-sama. And do not worry about time either; I'm off my regular duties till this is finished. To this end I'll be staying at this hotel in room 304."

She smiled genially,

"In that case, shall we begin with the rights of the people as protected by the law?"

* * *

The Chunin nodded readily at Toriel's request,

"Of course, but first I think it would be prudent for me to get some of the writing materials in my room, for you to take notes."

Asgore huffed a laugh,

"Then hurry on good teacher, as well, I think I'll send young Papyrus to retrieve a table, rather than leaving the books on the floor."

Asgore hummed as the door shut behind the Human and Skeleton, rubbing his beard in thought. _'They'll likely be expecting one of our number to be presented for the same role.'_ He frowned, not wanting to have his subjects out of his sight in unfamiliar territory, especially not before they've established where they stand politically. _'Still,'_ he thought, _'I can't very well take their information and offer none of our own.'_

He looked to Toriel, who had a shrewd look,

"We'll wait till we've exhausted the information Mr. Umino can provide before sending anyone."

Asgore nodded his agreement, well used to the other Boss Monster completing his thoughts. He sighed,

"We'll have to send a message ahead, explaining this. I'd rather not have it be in Mr. Umino's hand-writing."

He waited for her to nod in agreement, then looked over to were the children sat huddled, playing some game with their hands,

"Frisk, would you come here?"

* * *

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS RETURNED!" the Skeleton announced as he re-entered the suite, a wide coffee-table under his arm.

The younger Bone-Bro noticed the Human-Teacher had returned, and had doled out writing supplies to the King and Queen, Alphys, his brother, and oddly Frisk.

"Thank you m'boy, would you set it at the foot of the bed?" the King requested.

"OF COURSE YOUR MAJESTY!" Papyrus replied, placing the table in the requested place.

As soon as he set it down Frisk trotted over to spread a sheet of paper out on the surface, then looked back to the King and Queen,

"Um… Could you remind me _exactly_ what I'm supposed to write?" they said scratching the back of their head.

The Queen nodded and walked over to kneel beside the child,

"Of course my child. Now, from the top, 'Hokage-dono, We would first like to express-'"

Papyrus tuned out what the Queen was telling Frisk to write, and instead marched over to where Alphys and Undyne were talking in low tones, occasionally giggling,

"UNDYNE, DO YOU HAVE A MOMENT?"

The Fish-Woman looked up from the Dinosaur-Lady's eyes, turning to meet his sockets she grinned like a shark,

"One sec Paps," she turned back to Alphys, "A moment my dear?" she asked with a gentle expression.

Alphys blushed and nodded, then, "A-all-always, my sw-eet."

With that she trotted over to Mettaton, who was looking rather put out at the lack of attention being lathered on his person. Undyne turned back to see Papyrus grinding his jaws in a way reminiscent of someone with flesh worrying their lip,

"UNDYNE, YOU KNOW THE MOST ABOUT HUMAN HONOR AND WARRIORS, RIGHT? SO YOU CAN CONFIRM THAT THESE 'NINJA' PEOPLE COULD NOT BE PAID TO DO VIOLENCE TO CHILDREN, RIGHT?"

The Skeleton had a hopeful expression, one that Undyne met with a grimace. She sighed after a moment,

"Sorry Paps, but it turned out that barely any of what I thought about Humans was right. The rest of it was fantasy stories. Alphys set me straight on some things, and from what I _know_ about Ninja… Some might if the price is right."

* * *

Iruka, in the privacy of his own mind, was swearing furiously. There used to be jokes around the off-duty stations that listening was his bloodline-limit, going off that he seemed to be the one everyone told their problems to. That lasted till he went and developed an Echolocation Jutsu. He of course taught it to others, it being one of the few Jutsu civilians are allowed to learn, but no-one else gained his proficiency with it. Others could only make out shapes and distances with it from chakra enhanced clicking of the tongue, Iruka could not only do it from ambient sound but actively _understand_ those sounds.

This made him invaluable for information gathering missions, but the past few Hokage have seen greater value in keeping him in the Academy. This was not purely because of his prowess as a teacher; rather it was the gossip the children passed around. Few watched their words around kids who didn't have a Hitai-ate, after all.

It was also the other reason he'd been chosen for this mission. A mission that was likely going to go airy sooner rather than later, from the sounds of the skeleton and fish-woman's conversation at least. He briefly wondered how it was that the skel-Papyrus, his name is Papyrus- was keeping his almost-shouting voice from carrying around the room, but discarded that thought as Papyrus explained that the inn-keep had told him all sorts of nasty things about Ninja.

These ranged from giving children assassination and seduction missions (not true), having them fight in a big arena to advance their carriers (unfortunately true), and graduated early to be sent to war ( _emphatically_ no-longer true). The woman-Undyne looked skeptical, but angry nonetheless, he made carful sure to not meet her eye when she cut glances at him.

This could be bad, he'll need to run damage control when they inevitably tell the King and Queen what they've heard. If he's lucky he can spin it to soften the blow of how things had been up till the Fourth War.

"Done!" Frisk cried happily, holding up a freshly written scroll,

"Well done my child!" the Queen clapped her-paws?hands?-to praise the ten-year-old as they rolled it shut. She gently took the scroll from the child and stood,

"Umino-san, could you have this message delivered to your leader. It is rather important that they receive it before it gets too late in the day."

Iruka nodded, "It'll have to pass security checks, but certainly."

He of course knew it would, having heard it being made. He quickly retrieved his pocket radio from a pouch on his vest and called for a courier. As he took the scroll from the Queen however, he saw from the corner of his eye Papyrus and Undyne begin walking towards the King.

Iruka cursed… In the privacy of his mind.


	8. You What?

Of Monsters and Shinobi

Chapter 8: You what!?

Asgore listens with a calm he doesn't feel as the captain of his Guard relays the conversation her privet had with the hotel manager, and the concerns it has raised.

He motions for them to follow him, towards the Human teacher, and they flank him as the Human turns around.

He knows his face is blank, but his eyes must give him away, because the Academy-Sensei asks,

"Is there something I can do for you, Asgore-sama?"

Asgore meets his eyes, and begins his interrogation,

"Is it true that your 'Hokage' has the right to assign missions to kill people who've committed no crime?"

The man looks surprised, then hesitant,

"Um… I'm not at liberty to confirm or deny that."

Asgore takes in a deep breath, then,

"Does your government make use of torture as an information gathering tactic?"

"Yes."

"Are younger Ninja required to fight in an arena as spectator-sport in order to advance in rank in your military?"

The man swallows,

"They are not required, and there are multiple ways to move from one rank to the next in the Ninja-forces. Though yes, what you described is the final stage of the standard exam."

Over the man's shoulder he sees Toriel backing away with Frisk in hand, a distant frown pulls at his muzzle,

"Is it true that during wartime the Academy graduation age is lowered, so children as young as eleven may be sent to the frontlines?"

The man looks aghast,

"That policy hasn't been legal for decades, and no they were never sent to the frontlines!"

For a moment they stare at each-other, the Human in trepidation, the Monster in stoic judgment.

' _A near perfect mirror,'_ he says to himself, _'Of the day the War began.'_

Finally he sighs,

"Umin-" at the same time the Human speaks,

"Your maj-" they both stop and blink at the other.

"Your Majesty, a moment, please!" The Human says quickly.

Asgore's frown deepens, "Speak quickly, Human."

The man gulps at the address, but continues,

"I understand how this may look, but, wherever you got those questions, they have not given you the full picture. Yes our society is a violent one, but for one we never intended to hide that. I was told explicitly to show you who we are, warts and all."

The man's eyes are imploring as he continues,

"But more than that, we _are_ trying to change. We are _changing_ , and have already come far. The last war has finally shown those in power that things don't have to be this way; that we don't need to rely on paranoia and ignore morals to survive. So please, hear our side of the story."

Asgore's frown is pinched as the Human finishes speaking, his mind awhirl.

Finally he clears his throat,

"How long would you say it'll take to give us a working knowledge of your society?"

The man perks up, "Um, a few hours."

Asgore sighs,

"Very well. Go, take our message to your Hokage. When you get back we'll start with how these 'Hidden Villages' were founded."

He met eyes with the Sensei, "We will see how far you've come,"

He smiled, barely hiding his fangs, "And how far you have to go."

* * *

"Why?"

The whole room turns to look at Toriel from the door after the Teacher left, some of them taking a reflexive step back at her _apocalyptic_ expression, even as she holds Frisk tight to her.

"Dreemurr, why would you continue talks with them, after _this_!"

Asgore makes like he's about to shrink in on himself, but instead stands taller,

"Toriel, I have only said I would learn why they are like this. We have agreed to nothing! Besides which, we can ill afford to act in outrage, however justified."

His expression softens as his eyes trail down to Frisk,

"As well, I doubt they can be totally malicious in intention, to have produced Frisk."

Toriel's expression softens at this and she looks down, to see Frisk looking back up at her, their face set in a wide smile that crinkles their squinted eyes. This brings a smile to the Boss Monster's face as well, though it quickly falls to a neutral look as she turns back to Asgore,

"Umino mentioned 'those in power' realized the error of their ways." She says in clipped tones,

"If the raising of the Academy graduation age is an example of the steps their taking, they may be reasoned with yet."

She looked back down to Frisk, a thoughtful expression on her muzzle,

' _And if not, maybe bribed?'_

"Frisk, my child, can you think of anything we have that your people value?"

The child nodded enthusiastically,

"Yeah! Gold and food!"

Toriel blinked,

"Um… I'm sorry Frisk, but, I doubt your leaders will be swayed by snacks and minting material."

"That's not what they mean."

The room turned to face Chara at their words,

"Humans value gold itself. One Monster Kingdom coin, being pure gold, could be sold for equivalent to hundreds of Gs."

While the others were surprised at this news, Asgore frowned,

"Chara… why did you not tell us this before-um," He seemed to struggle for a moment,

"Before." He finished lamely.

Chara frowned themself,

"I didn't know you didn't know. I'd assumed you minted gold in the first place so when you got back to the surface you could show off how much you had."

They shook their head,

"Anyways, about the food, as well as having plants and recipes Frisk has never heard of, Monster Food heals wounds and gives you a burst of energy."

"Wait, how do you know it heals you?" Toriel asked, clearly dreading the answer,

"That's easy!" Frisk piped up, "I'm good at dodging, but with nearly all the Monsters in the underground trying to kill me, some of them-nearly succeeded."

As they said this the Monsters were too horror-struck or shame-faced to notice San's eye-sockets narrow the tiniest bit,

' _They had to remember at the last second to say 'nearly'… It can't be, can it?'_

* * *

Iruka's Shadow-Clone walked through the door to the Hokage's office without knocking, which _immediately_ had Kakashi on-guard. He signed at the clone, asking if he needed to seal the room, to which it shook it's head,

"Urgent, but not sensitive."

"Report, short and nasty."

The clone snapped a salute,

"Sir, after introducing myself and explaining my service, and learning that the Student that freed the Monsters was from one of my classes, I went to retrieve note-taking-materials from my room for the Monster's use. The King ordered the larger Skeleton Monster, Papyrus, to retrieve a table, upon my and then his return to the suite, he raised concerns with the Fish-woman Undyne, who I presume to be his immediate superior, about Ninja practices."

The clone glared at the floor,

"These included accusations of using children for assassination and seduction missions, a simplification of the Chunin-Exams down to 'an arena fight between children', claims that the Hokage can order someone dead with no crime stated, and the defunct practice of graduating Students early to be sent to war. They then reported this to their King, who proceeded to interrogate me to confirm or deny these claims."

The clone grimaced, "I was as truthful as I could be in the bounds of the law."

Kakashi closed his eyes and laced his fingers, silent for a moment,

"And how'd they take that?"

"With the horror of someone who's realized their family is in danger, sir."

The clone paused, then said,

"Followed by the kind of determination that I'd _thought_ was unique to those of Uzumaki blood."

…

"Fuck."


	9. Through the Ages

Of Monsters and Shinobi

Chapter 9: Through the Ages

Naruto and Kurama experienced the bizarre feeling of sneezing while feeling someone inside you/containing you does the same. Suffice to say, it was very distracting, and said distraction served to foul his footing while he was mid-charge at his opponent. As said opponent was also charging him, this resulted in the two crashing their faces together.

Lips first.

"Gah! Why does this keep happening?!" Naruto sputtered, furiously scrubbing his mouth as he leapt back and upright.

"Because the universe thinks it's funny." Sasuke replied sourly, nursing his bloodied nose. He shook his head,

"Putting that in the past as fast as possible, why'd you sneeze in the first place? You've never been sick in all the time that I've known you."

Naruto snorted as he went into cool-down stretches,

"Yeah, it was weird! The fox sneezed at the same time too." He tilted his head,

"Guess someone's talking about us."

* * *

"And that about covers the Fourth War; and everything that led up to it." Iruka said, he looked around the suite,

"Any last minute questions?" he asked cheerfully.

As you might guess his peppy teacher routine did little to banish the rather strained mood of the room after the conversations of the last five hours.

[The Warring Clans Era had left Undyne trembling in horror at the idea of a war, fought by children, no-one could remember the reasons for, and that no-one cared to see an end to.

The story of Harashima and Madara's friendship seemed to delight Asriel as he glanced at Chara, at least till the part where Madara betrayed the Village because he felt betrayed. They wouldn't meet his eyes.

Alphys broke out in silent tears as what happened to Team Minato was explained.

Seemingly every major event in history concerning the Uchiha Clan, from their beginning, to the planned coup, had Mettaton "dramatically" faint.

Toriel became entirely still at the Uchiha Massacre and the assorted actions of Shimura Danzo.

Meanwhile, Sans's eye-lights gradually darkened as the story of Uchiha Itachi was laid out.

Asgore crushed the ink bottle in his hand at the villagers' treatment of one Uzumaki Naruto, heat rippling the air over his hands.

And all this after they had already been thoroughly horrified by the story of Kayuga, her sons, grandsons, and the Tailed-Beasts.]

Though… said mood had already been budged over by the story of triumph after triumph against the odds and the ethos of hate that turned out to be Naruto's ninja career, so it helped a bit.

Alphys raised a hand, trembling with excitement,

"Yes! Um-um, could I, uh, will we be mee-ting Naruto?!"

The Chunin smiled as there was general agreement all round the room, save the King and Queen who were talking quietly to each-other,

"Well, I know for a fact that he'll be present for your meeting with the Hokage. He's training right now though and so is unavailable."

The Queen abruptly turned and stepped forward, soundlessly commanding the attention of the room,

"While I would too like to meet such a lauded figure of virtue as you described, there are more pressing issues," her face set itself in a scowl, "You've yet to actually justify any part of the ninja system, from its recruiting practices, to these 'missions' you ninja carry out."

The man hesitated, then sighed as he turned to face her, a haunted look on his face,

"I'll be blunt your Majesty, there isn't any justification. Never was." The room was silent as he ran a hand down his face,

"The only reason things had stayed the way they were for so long was first, 'its better than what we had', and then it became, 'it's the way of the world'. Things stayed the same either because, no-one had any better ideas, or they did and no-one listened or they were silenced, or they genuinely believed in the systems already in place."

He paused to regulate his breathing after his voice became strained at the end, very clearly holding back no-small amount of anger and self-loathing from entering his voice,

"But rest assured, the times are changing, thanks to Naruto shouting 'there has to be a better way' to all corners of the world, and being strong enough that people have to listen. I'm not privy to all the details, you'll have to ask the Hokage, but we are taking a close look at long-standing policies."

The King and Queen looked to each-other, a beat, then looked back to the Chunin, Asgore saying,

"We appreciate your frankness Umino-san, but it is not as assuring as we'd like, perhaps you could give an example of what you do know that is changing."

Toriel picked up the train of thought with, "The Tailed-Beasts for example. After all that's happened, do they have rights now?"

Iruka, having recovered from his earlier bout, nodded,

"Yes, though conditionally. The Villages have it in writing that if something controls them again, or if they attack a human settlement without good reason they'll be at best driven off, at worst they'll be sealed again."

The Queen looked stern for a few seconds more, before sighing and looking away,

"Well… that's as reasonable as can be expected, when dealing with beings whose power ranks on such a scale."

Asgore looks at her for a moment, then clears his throat and turns back to Iruka,

"Indeed. Now while this is far from satisfactory, I assume this to be the last of what your government sent you to share with us?"

Iruka nodded, "Yes Asgore-sama, that's about everything."

Asgore hummed in acknowledgement, looking thoughtful. When he spoke next his tone was tinged with a touch of sheepishness,

"I must thank you for such a robust accounting of your history, but I'm afraid returning the gesture in full would be impossible. You see, when my people were trapped underground there was no time to bring our records with us. By the time anyone was of a mind to write new, most of the previous generation had died of age, starvation, and despair."

Asgore sighed,

"Even I, who was Prince at the time the War was declared, do not remember anything of import from before the War."

Iruka nods again, serious-faced, "A general overview will do for now, Your Majesty."

Asgore sighed, "I suppose, but after dinner, if you would." His statement was punctuated by a simultaneous stomach growl from the Human children.

The Chunin blinked, then chuckled behind his hand, "Very well, should I send for room-service then?"

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, you look like you need a _hand_!"

Sasuke told himself he was too busy applying the cell-stabilizing Jutsu (that Sakura had none-too-gently pounded into his skull) to his Senju-putty prosthetic to throw a lightning-bolt at the blonde's head. Really he was lucky it only started to degenerate just as he was getting ready to leave the training-ground, having his arm fall off in the street would have been an untenable embarrassment. As it was, Naruto had sent one of his clones to track down the pinkett, while he focused on doing his part that his arm (which Tsunade had informed him he would have to pay out of pocket to replace) _didn't_ turn to mush and leave him with a bleeding stump.

At least he was doing better than Naruto, who upon gaining his copy of the first iteration of the half-plant replacement limb, immediately went to see if he could form a Rasengan one-handed with it. To his credit he did it, but it quickly destabilized, due to the Chakra-pathways in the arm being untrained, and shredded the prosthetic. Of course Sakura, knowing _this is Naruto_ , had a back-up on standby, but would only attach it if he promised to swear-off training for a month in favor of re-taking Academy lessons.

"Hey bozos! What have you done to my work this time?!" Looks like the clone had found Sakura.


	10. Ding-dong ditch Death

Of Monsters and Shinobi

Chapter 10: Ding-dong ditch Death

Edited: 12/29/2018

Sakura sighed and wiped her brow with the back of her gloved hand, green-glow still dissipating around it, "Alright, try now." She ordered the young man in front of her. Sasuke complied, gently clenching the muscles in his upper-arm, the plant-like prosthetic's fingers curling in response. Sakura nodded to herself, "There, we've got it responding to your commands again, how's it feel?" The Uchiha rolled his shoulder, "Fine." He looked up to meet her eyes, "Thanks." He said.

Then made to get up from the log he was sitting on, "Noooo." Sakura drawled, a single finger on his shoulder pushing him back down, "You may feel fine but that doesn't mean _everything_ is. A few more checks and you can go." Sasuke merely grunted in response, but sat still as she reactivated her medical-justu. She glanced over to Naruto before she started, to see him playing a game of jenga made out of his clones, then turned back to her work, content the knuckle-head wasn't going to blow anything up for the next few minutes-wait.

Her head shot up to meet Sasuke's eyes, seeing an equally baffled expression on his face she knew she wasn't imagining things. They both looked back to the strange sight of their teammate slowly pulling one of his clones out of a stack of more clones laying ramrod straight and then walking up a staircase made of yet more clones to place the clone he's pulled on top of the stack, all in complete silence.

"Uh… Naruto?" Sakura called.

The blonde looked over his shoulder and down at them, "Yeah Sakura?!" He called back. She looked back at Sasuke, who was staring at the scene with his Sharingan active, then back up to Naruto as he made his way down the contorted forms of-well, himself, "Not to put too fine a point on it, but, what the hell!?" she yelled and gestured to the quiet madness before her.

He looked from her back to the stack of clones, "Meh, I was board." the blonde shrugged.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but, "That makes more sense than it should." She muttered.

"Sakura-sama?" the three of them turned to the west end of the training-ground to see a brown-haired young-man in the grey and blue uniform of the Research and Development labs. He was staring, understandably, at the stack of Naruto's, until Sakura called back, "Arashi-kun, hey!" She waved him over, "What'd you need from me this time?" She asked. The boy hesitated to respond, but before Sakura could demand answers he blurted out, "Head-Researcher Orochimaru had been acting odd since the Wave," All three members of Team-Seven tensed at this, "And just now he collapsed, his chakra fluctuating wildly, and occasionally seizing! I was ordered to fetch you to help deal with the situation."

Sakura scowled, "Naruto, Sasuke! I'll need your help to restrain him if he's seizing, let's move!"

"Right!"

They'd decided to eat together, rather than going back to their own rooms and bothering the staff to send their meals to multiple rooms, a line a reasoning that Iruka found adorable as he left the room. The food was strange looking to the Monsters, however their nose(hole in the skeleton's case)s and Frisk's explanations quickly had them putting aside any hesitance, and after a short crash course on table manners they dug-in with gusto. The conversation was light, kept to benign topics, and the plates were rapidly cleared. Even Sans became motivated to plow his way through second and thirds, the novelty of food that didn't disappear into energy as it was swallowed voiced around the table.

This was followed by confusion, and then explanation from Frisk that the food was being pulled into a dimensional pocket that acted as a stomach, where the matter would be physically absorbed and squeezed of all chemical reactions that made energy, to make their bodies more solid. When asked why this was happening they replied, "So you can grow a second Hope Point Bar." Sending the Monsters minds awhirl, till Toriel demanded they put that matter aside till dinner was over.

Meanwhile Papyrus was internally screaming with the dual-joys of seeing his brother get a proper meal and the shear variety of noodles on offer, especially the dish called 'Ramen'! It was like three different courses piled into one soup!

Soon enough it was time to pull the black cord by the door to call someone to collect the trolley and serve-ware the food was brought in on. Iruka comes back with the staff-member, and as the nervous employee collects the dishes he asks, "Well, I hope you all had a good meal. But if you don't mind, we could get back to our talks?" Asgore and Toriel nodded to him, the Queen beginning with, "Indeed, would you like to hear about Monsters themselves, or our history?" Iruka frowned in thought, "Well I-"

"Actually," Asgore interrupted, "I have one last question for you before we begin."

The Chunin blinked at being cut off but nodded in acquiesce, "Shoot."

"Do your people have any knowledge of the time before this 'Kaguya' rose to power?" Asgore asked.

Iruka narrowed his eyes in thought, "Not… really? I mean, we know there were people and everything, but there's no record of that time. Why?"

Asgore sighed, "Because I must now preface our explanations with the following. Some time ago, at least five-hundred years, there was another Human civilization. The descendants of the people who Sealed mine away. You see there is a river that runs into the Underground from the Surface, it used to carry all kinds of trash from what we assumed was a human civilization nearby. Five-hundred years ago there was a great quake felt in the Underground, that only fast action from the Royal-Scientist at the time stopped the whole cavern collapsing in from. Soon after the river stopped bringing trash, and instead brought... bodies."

Iruka gulped, "And, you're telling me this, because?" he asked. The King looked grim as he said, "I believe that some event, be it natural-disaster or conflict, reduced Human civilization, at the very least in terms of technology."

As they neared the R&D headquarters over the roof-tops, Sakura felt a sensation as if someone was dragging sand paper that had been soaked in pickle-juice over her chakra-sense. Looking to her teammates she saw Sasuke with that particular set to his jaw that meant he wanted to throw-up while Naruto seemed to be focusing really hard on what was in front of him. They hit the ground running and dashed into the building, heading for Orochimaru's main lab, when the feeling pulsed _hard_ and Naruto yelped and reeled back like he'd been slapped. Before they could ask what was wrong he was saying, "That feeling, gr-grief! It's Orochimaru! It's so thick Kurama couldn't recognize it, he's feeling so much regret it's corrupting his chakra!"

"The short, and only version of our history, is as follows. Long ago Humanity and Monster-kind ruled this world equally, until a war between them broke out. Due to factors that I'll explain in a moment, Monsters were defeated, with the remainder rounded up and sealed Underground with a barrier that would take the might of seven Human souls to break."

Asgore's voice had a presence to it, one that gently, but firmly demanded attention from its listeners. Iruka reflexively checked for gen-jutsu, but wasn't suprized to find none. As the King carried on with his telling of Monster history from their imprisonment onwards he kept a running tally of things to ask clarification on in order of when they came up.

What is magic?

Do you have proof of the soul?

If Chara was poisoned how are they here now?

Why/how are Monsters able to absorb Human souls?

If Asriel was killed how is he here now?

What made you give up on war with Humanity?

How did you capture the souls of the humans who fell down?

How did Frisk survive the underground if you were all trying to kill them without them hurting anyone?

A good number of those where answered by the words 'time-travel' and 'resurrection'. They also raised _many more_! As soon as Asgore got out his description of Frisk's apparent _journey across time to steal from death itself,_ Iruka called out, "Wait, wait, WAIT! Before we go any further," He spun to face Frisk, "Do you still want to be a ninja?" He asked them, and got a happy nod in return, "Okay… I'm going to recommend you for an apprenticeship with a Jonin." He turned back to the King, "Before you say anything, regardless of where their loyalties lie, the Hokage will be willing to be much more generous in negotiations, to A-garner a good impression on them, and B-have any assurance that they will not be turning their power over time against Kohona." He said in a rush, huffing at the end.

Asgore shut his mouth with a click.


	11. Shed

Of Monsters and Shinobi

Chapter 11: Shed

Team Seven burst into the lab, each of them ready on the draw with one of their more powerful attacks. Their gathered chakra quickly bled away however, at the sight in front of them. Orochimaru lay sprawled on his back, chest heaving, shedding a steady stream of tears from eyes that gazed unseeingly up at /&* _HIS-SOUL_ \&*!

It takes a moment for it to sink in, but as they look between themselves Sasuke mouths 'His Soul?' and the other two nod. With Sasuke immune to illusions, Sakura's perfect chakra-control and the Fox guarding Naruto's mind, they had no idea how the thought was implanted in their heads, especially so subtly. They turned back to Orochimaru, and stared hard at the colorful cartoon heart hanging in the air above the Snake-Sage.

It looked like the thing's natural color was a deep green, but it seemed to be encased in a thick translucent black crust. Said crust was being eaten away by a yellow flame that clung to the heart, its tint somehow not obscuring the heart's own color. Sasuke nudged Naruto, "What do your senses say, I'm not cleared to use my eyes yet." He demanded, Naruto frowned, "Whatever that thing is, the black part reminds me of how Kurama used to feel. The regret is coming from the green part." Sakura's expression firmed and she started snapping out orders, "Naruto, I need you to pin him down while I do a diagnostic. Sasuke be ready to take a kill-shot if he gets loose and I can't get clear, if he's not in his right mind he's likely to throw his full strength into flailing."

Naruto obediently poofed out four Shadow-Clones, and each of him went to hold down a limb, the one holding the head keeping the mouth clamped shut so the Snake-summoner couldn't get his tongue loose. Sakura kneeled next to that one and wreathed her hands in green without a single hand-seal, carefully hovering them down his head and working her way to his chest, when she let out a little gasp,

"Either-either it's a very good, very elaborate gen-jutsu or that thought we all had is onto something." She looked up at them, a rattled look on her face, "His internals are fine but-there's a part of his chest that has something in me _screaming 'something's missing!'_ "

* * *

Asgore blinked at the Chu-nin, befuddled by the man's outburst. Though, now that he'd had moment to catch up he could be assured that the teacher wasn't trying to poach Frisk. He backed-off a step and coughed into his fist, "Well, thank you, for your help in that regard Umino-san."

Asgore wanted to stop there but… he had to be sure, 'For my people.' He insisted to himself. "Although Umino-san, I can't help but ask, why you showed such little reaction to the f-fates o-of the other humans?" He said, and it was all he could do to not shrink in on himself in preparation for the explosion he was sure was coming. After all this man was a teacher, the only people who could love children anywhere close to as much as a parent, and- "Oh yes, of course! Your Majesty, you have my deepest condolences. Even if it was for the good of your people, I cannot imagine the pain such actions must have caused you." With this the ninja bowed deeply to him, and Asgore-

Asgore—

Asgore… very nearly broke.

Even still he let out a high keening noise, his face crumpling, and slumped like a great weight had been placed on his shoulders.

Then he lunged forward, claws outstretched-

* * *

Iruka was a shinobi.

Many forgot that in the face of his kind smile and mild manner.

As a shinobi, he had been trained from a young age to have a very specific reaction to large figures with sharp points bearing down on him… But even after all these years, that instinct has yet to override his ability to tell when someone's in need of a hug. On more than one occasion this ability has helped bring in people his superiors were convinced would have to be killed and several spies to spontaneously spill their guts. This time it netted him an arms-full of sobbing Monster royalty. He bore it with good grace, whispering soft reassurances into the Kings long floppy ears and rubbing his back.

After a few moments of only the sounds of awkward shuffling, he heard, "I would have that burden from you Umino-kun."

Iruka turned his eyes up to see the Queen standing over them, a look of mixed pity and regret barely covered by what she likely hoped was a reassuring smile. He nodded to her, and gently budged-up the King into his wife's arms.

She gently held him up, and guided him back to the bed. He sat heavily on it and covered his face with his fists. The three children rushed over to him from the opposite side of the room, climbing onto the bed and clinging tight to him. The child with red eyes briefly pulled their face up from being buried in the King's fur to glare at him, then nuzzled their face into his side again. The Queen stood off to the side slightly, gripping her own hands and looking lost at Asgore, for some reason unsure if her comfort would be welcome or perhaps reluctant to give it.

"ahem." Iruka looked to his left to see the shorter skeleton, Sans, and a pace behind him Captain Undyne.

"we should talk. elsewhere."

* * *

Sakura ran her hands over Orochimaru's chest-cavity one last time and growled in frustration, "I'm positive now, this is unlike anything I've seen before." She didn't motion for Naruto to withdraw as she stepped back, keeping her eyes on the floating heart. The yellow flames were still busily chipping away at the black crust, small chunks of it sloughing off and dissolving in the air. She scowled at it, "That thing seems to be siphoning his yin-chakra, meanwhile his cells are dying for seemingly no reason, creeping up from his extremities. I've got no idea what the heart is, and it'd be stupid to try poking it, especially with Medical-Jutsu." She looked back to the boys, "Any ideas?"

The Naruto holding the head perked up, "Um, I could try one of my original Seals, I've got one that can scan things without touching them." Sasuke hmmed, "We should also ask the Monsters about this." At his teammate's inquiring looks he continued, "Seeing the thing forces us to think 'soul' and they mentioned that their magic has to do with the soul. Even if they didn't cause this they may be of help." The Narutos blinked, then squinted, his thinking face that's been the same since childhood, "Maybe I can do something then?" Sasuke glared, "Come on idiot, you know by now not to mess with techniques you don't understand, especially on other people." He ground out.

Naruto nodded though, "Yeah yeah, but I can still sense. And now that we've got what looks like magic in action I might get a better handle on it, enough that when we go to the Monsters about it we won't look clueless." He looked to Sakura for conformation and she nodded seriously, "He's right, asking for help is all well and fine but to admit we know nothing of what we're asking for could be dangerous for our Land." The Naruto holding the right arm nodded and poofed out a clone who then took his post, the real Naruto moving back a fair distance to sit in lotus-position and closed his eyes.

Sasuke and Sakura had barely settled in to wait when Naruto suddenly sprang up with a cry of, "THE HELL!?", and the heart's glow intensified, the yellow flames flaring. As they scrambled back the flames seemed to curl inwards, gripping the black crust by the openings it'd already made, and with a sound almost like a wail of anger and pain ripped it off the green heart. Meanwhile, below, the Snake-Sage's body started to disintegrate rapidly. Not rotting but _evaporating_ into multi-colored motes of light, rising up to swirl around the now freed heart, which now pulsed as if it was a real heart.

The members of Team-Seven snapped to battle stances a fair distance away, just in time for the motes of light to begin coalescing, clumping together and gaining substance.

Soon enough they were looking into the empty eye-sockets of a large, serpentine skull.


	12. Backtrack

Of Monsters and Shinobi

Chapter 12: Backtrack

Kakashi spent the last few minutes of waiting for the Monster delegation to arrive reviewing their accumulated knowledge on them. _'Destabilized Royal-Family, history of Human experimentation, time-travel and resurrection. This truly is the wormiest can I've ever had to open.'_ He mused, just as his office door opened. In walked the King, Asgore, wearing an expression that, despite the differing morphology, clearly registered as 'Jovial Dad'. Behind him came the Queen, who in contrast wore a look that, while polite, was all business, behind her one after another came the Fish-Woman who was apparently captain of the Royal Guard, and the Skeleton who'd blown the whistle on the more unsavory shinobi practices, the lizard like scientist, and the three royal children. The first two took up flanking positions on either side of the royalty as they sat in the plush chairs he'd had hauled into his office, the kids clambering onto the small couch behind them. Finally the other Skeleton trotted in.

Iruka was right. This Monster was the one to watch out for, as everything about him from his gait to the slant of his eye-sockets reminded him of nothing so much as _himself_.

* * *

\- Twelve Minuets Earlier-

Iruka followed the shorter Skeleton back to his hotel room, the Captain to his left and a pace behind. By the time they'd reached the door he'd thoroughly run out of swears with which to chastise himself. Though that was entirely due to the speed at which his mind had produced them rather than the trip being long or having a short list. He was once again reminded of the fact that he was one of those people who were so genuine they seemed fake. While he'd mearly acted in a way that was perfectly natural to _him_ , that may not be how it looked on the outside.

Sans reached up and deftly opened the door and pushed it open so smoothly his eyes seemed to slid off the sight, the motion completely at odds with his otherwise ambling movements. A glance back told him that the Captain was watching him with an intensity, her one eye on the wrong side of her head to have seen it. Iruka had seen this sort of thing before, an agent who's kept their actual skill under wraps, or feigning a different skill- _set_ in order to guard high profile targets. He also knew these types where not ones to slip this way.

He was being warned.

' _Fair enough, I suppose.'_ He thought.

They entered the room and the Captain shut the door behind him. Sans turned to face him, the smile he'd kept up since he'd first seen him suddenly somehow giving off warmth without having changed physically. "i want to say first, thank you. asgore's needed to get that out for ages." Iruka blinked, "Wha-oh! Oh. Well, you're welcome I suppose, I only did what came naturally." The Skeleton nodded, "i could _see_ as much, regardless i also must say don't do it again unless told otherwise by one of the royals, and that you cannot reasonably expect to be owed anything for it." Iruka nodded, "Of course, of course."

Undyne cleared her throat, "Yes, now that's out of the way. Human! I will hug you now!" So saying the fish woman bent down, grabbed him round the middle and lifted him into the air with a yelp, "I'm both frustrated and relived by what you did to Asgore! NNNNAAAGG!" She said as she plonked him back on the floor, "For as long as I've known him he's been sad, but he never cried. Now, after this and with his family back, maybe he can finally start to heal." Iruka simply smiled up at her, "It was my pleasure." He frowned thoughtfully, "But, why did you bring me in here to tell me this."

The Monsters glanced at each other, then Sans asked, "do you know anything about soul-resonance?" Iruka shrugged, "I can only make guesses by the name." Sans nodded, "well yours is doing it. it happens when a person does something that embodies their core values and soul trait. it looks like it started when you congratulated frisk, i only saw by the time the king glomped you." The Skeleton closed his eye-sockets as he continued, "you really care about frisk, yeah?" he crossed his arms and opened one eye-socket at Iruka who nodded seriously, "then can we count on you to help us keep them?"

* * *

"Greetings Hokage-dono." Asgore said, inclining his head, "I'm glad you could make time to meet with us on such short-notice." Kakashi nodded back to the King, "It's an honor, really. Though I must admit a bit of my schedule was cleared after the Wave of magic from your kingdom." Asgore's smile dipped for a quarter of a second, a shift he only caught thanks to even inactive Sharinngan being _very_ fast, "Yes, an expected, but, imposable to prepare for side-effect. I hope my apologies and me covering the medical bills of those harmed in it's wake would be sufficient."

Kakashi waved the offer off, "Maa, your apologies will be fine; the injured have already been tended to. Now, to business." He sighed, "Though it will be a bit round about, as we cannot read each-others writing we'll have to use video recordings to officiate deals." The King and Queen share a loaded glance, his inactive eyes detecting a slight shimmer in the air between them, the Queen answered, "That would be the most efficient way to do things, but before that we should clear up any questions each side has that would be pertinent to the proceedings." Kakashi nodded, "Well-"

*Knock-knock-knock-

* * *

-knock*

The room's attention was drawn over to the window to see a frazzled looking young man with yellow hair knocking on the window. The Hokage sighed, "Oi, Naruto! Come in already!" The young man fumbled with the latch for a second before leaping inside, he spared their party a glance, "Oh! You guys are here too, that's great!" He said, before seeming to remember himself, "Kakashi-sensei, Orochimaru's turned into a monster!"

The Hokage slumped, "Again?! Wha-"

"I mean, a Monster, like these guy's species!" The blonde blurted out, while waving his hand at their group. Toriel overcame her shock quickly enough as the Hokage's eyes flicked over to them; still she chose to let her confused expressions speak for itself. _'Still, what on earth? Has a human really turned into a Monster, and what did he mean "again"?'_

* * *

\- Seven Minutes Earlier-

The points of light had formed the top few rungs of the spinal column by the time Team Seven processed what they were seeing, and where starting on a collar-bone at a much faster pace by the time they got moving. Sakura was off down the hall, yelling for the staff to seal the building, Naruto made and dispelled a clone to give the one back at his apartment his current memories, and Sasuke had activated his Sharingan, the black tomoe spinning as he tried to make sense of the powers playing out before him.

The Uchiha was promptly struck dumb by what was revealed to him.

' _It like looking into the fires of creation!'_ He thought. There is no explanation appropriate to show just what had moved him poetry, but what follows will have to do.

The heart was still there, but no longer visible to the naked eye and pulsing with energy he didn't understand. There were colorful wisps of what looked like gas and streams of light beaming out, entwining, slowly being drawn in to the heart. Simply looking at the wisps gave him flashes of emotion not his own but too _deep_ to be called fake, the lights sent impressions of images and sensations that ran together in a dizzying collage, but never suffocating or pulling, not trying to overwhelm him.

Then he activated the Mangeko.

And screamed.

* * *

' _Please… I'm sorry, don't-don't look at me like that!'_

' _Why?! Why isn't it ever enough?!'_

' _Why can't I keep anyone?!"_

' _I was strong! I did things no-one else wanted to do!'_

' _I-I, and THEY-they just looked at me like they were right all along!'_

' _I was_ _ **LOYAL!**_ _'_

 _In the depths of Orochimaru's soul Sasuke opened his star patterned eyes, and wondered,_

 _(Is that… a child?)_


	13. Ballast

Of Monsters and Shinobi

Chapter 13: Ballast

Soft weeping floated into his ear, came back out the other, and twisted around in front of his eyes. It was the color of regret and stank of self-inflicted pain. All around him great spires of purple-black _hatred-pain-guilt_ crumbled and flaked apart under the assault of the yellow fires of _justice_. He stood on a deep-green plateau overlooking a landscape awash in pastel colors. Bluer than natural rivers flowed along light green banks, red stones and orange soil sprouted purple trees.

Sasuke felt something within him ache at the sight, something older than the primal. He used the pain as a focus, and with a jolt, centered himself back to clarity of mind, he took stock of himself. Looking down he saw that there was no substance to him, his body a vague outline made of light the same color as his Susanoo. _(This feels similar to Tsukuyomi,)_ He thought, his eyes narrowing at the realization that his thoughts could be heard aloud. _(But it's clear I'm not the one in control here.)_ He balled his barely-there hands into fists, _(I must find whoever is.)_ He turned to the where the sobbing was coming from, and frowned as he realized that, while he could tell the direction of it, there was no telling how far it was.

With a sigh he jumped off the plateau.

Kakashi sighed internally as he took in the shocked faces of the Monster delegation. The King managed to gather himself though and turned to face Naruto, "Ahem, Naruto-san, are you quite sure that this human has turned into one of our kind?" Kakashi nodded, "Yes Naruto, are you certain this isn't another one of Orochimaru's self-experiments?" Naruto nodded rapidly, "Yeah! He's turning into a skeleton, after his current body dissolved into a weird light-show!"

*chough-chough* All eyes turned to the shorter Skeleton. "a skeleton. you said they've turned into a skeleton-monster?" Sans' face was pulled into a determined look as he folded his arms and narrowed his sockets at the Hokage, "i don't know how this happened, but i can help deal with it."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? And just what kind of help would we need from you in this case?" Kakashi hedged. The corners of the Skeleton's jaw (somehow) twitched up. "skeletons need very specific care right after birth, first thing make sure he has somewhere soft to lay, his bones'll be brittle."

Shit.

…

 _Shit_.

Now, regardless of whether or not the Monsters are responsible, they could easily extract favors for helping Orochimaru adapt to whatever's happened to him. On it's face this isn't as big a problem it might seem, given that everything Kakashi'd seen of them thus-far said they weren't the type to take advantage. That, however, was exactly the problem that could turn the situation into a total FUBAR. If the Monsters don't ask for anything, and they don't offer, the Monster's will be taken as doormats and Kohona as the type to take advantage.

On the surface at least, but this Monster had singled himself out as having more layers than the rest of his party.

 _'That begs the question then, who stands to gain what, on what terms.'_ Kakashi mused redundantly to himself. If they didn't cause it, this situation stands to gain at least a personal debt from Orochimaru to the Monsters, and that's nothing to sneeze at. He went to speak again but Naruto beat him to the punch, yelping and suddenly looking panicked, "Crud, Sasuke's in some kind of trance after using his Sharingan to try and get a better look at what's happening! Now there's a weird glowing heart in his chest and he's unresponsive!"

Sans' mind was near audibly buzzing with the implications of the Ninja Hero's words, even as he regretted putting forth the idea that he could help resolve the situation, moments before it became even further complicated.

 _'A Monster born from a Human Soul, possibly stuck in an Encounter with a Human who's been through a mind boggling amount of emotional pain. Damn-it! We know little enough about Soul interactions between Monsters. Can't pull out now though.'_

Still he kept calm outwardly as the Hokage turned back to them, "My apologies, but this meeting officially needs to be placed on hold while this matter is seen to." He said as he flicks his eyes over to Sans, "We now have two of our most powerful ninja under an unknown effect, we need answers."

"Uh-um..." All eyes turned to-

Alphes nearly fainted dead-away with a frightened squeak when all the eyes in the room suddenly turned to her. The knowledge that two people with no idea about Souls were caught in the middle of an undocumented magical effect kept her standing and she managed to strangle her squeal into a cough.

 _'In Fact-'_ Standing straight she met the Hokage's eyes, "Ho-Hokage-sama, I have a theory of what might be happening to this Orochimaru person." Alphes glanced to Asgore, who waved her forward. She spoke as she moved, "You mentioned this person had made changes to themselves before, correct?" The Human leader nodded to her, "Has that ever included, either, replacing their entire body piece by piece, or whole-cloth transferring themselves to a different one."

Naruto-Clone may have been a copy of an idiot, but if there was one thing all versions of Naruto knew, it was talking. Himself yelling about his dreams, getting his enemies to pour their hearts out, and now-a-days the more quite dance of politics. And one of the most important parts of a conversation is knowing how to keep it going.

Naruto knew that even if he felt bad about his crimes now and had been pardoned, not many people got along with Orochimaru. The govenments don't hide what he's done, rather just tell people he's changed. And, yeah, he was kind of a dick, even to people he likes. Naruto himself didn't get why so many people were grossed-out by the premise of his research, like what, do people think they'd get tired of living forever?

But Kakashi-sensei is getting that feeling about him that he does when he's about to try and redirect the conversation, and Naruto-Clone makes a snap decision,

"Yeah, he's jumped between bodies a bunch."

Moments after he started to fall, Sasuke felt a sudden lurching in his back,

*SHLUK*

And suddenly his momentum was turned from vertical to horizontal. Sasuke blinked, looked over his shoulder, and blinked again at the sight of the wings from his old Cursed-Seal Transformation. The hand-shaped things were just as translucent as the rest of him, even more they weren't connected to him, instead floating above his shoulders. Sasuke sighed, _(Mindscapes,)_ and faced forward, scanning the plane below him for anything that stuck-

He suddenly banked to the side without his input, and scowled as the place he just was had a pillar of pale yellow fire erupt through it.

 _(And there's the danger, couldn't just have a quiet-if-wierd walk. No, something has to be trying to kill me!)_ Sasuke griped as he more consciously flew from grasping purple vines as he got too close to the trees.


End file.
